What He'd Do For You
by lynn138
Summary: Danny decides that ghosthunting is getting in the way of everything in his life. so, he decides to stop the ghost at the source: the portals. But when Sam is accidentally knocked and trapped in the ghost zone, what will danny do?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fanfiction, so please don't be too hard. It took awhile to write this, even though I've had it in my mind all of summer. Read and Review, please be honest in a nonharsh way. Thanks!

lynn

Danny Fenton sighed tiredly and slouched in his chair. Glancing about, he pushed his raven colored hair out of his eyes. He was sitting in his Biology class, last class of the day. And he couldn't wait for the bell to ring so he could get home, collapse upon his bed and take a well deserved nap.

He still had five minutes left until the class ended when a note was passed over to him. Inconspicuously opening it, his baby blue eyes scanned the paper. It was from his best friend Tucker, who was sitting right next to him. Wondering why his technology obsessed friend would pass him a note when he could just whisper it in his ear, he raised his eye at the subject. Suddenly, the note was ripped out of his hand.

"What's this Mr. Fenton? Passing notes again?" Danny froze and unwillingly looked up.

In front of him stood his overweight and semi-bald teacher, Mr. Lancer.

"That's the third time this week Mr. Fenton that I've caught you breaking the rules."

Danny and Tucker snickered, and they heard their friend Sam stifle a laugh a few rows behind them.

"Do you find this funny?" Mr. Lancer glared.

"You sounded just like Walker-I mean, no sir." Danny tried to say with a straight, serious face.

"Meet me after class Danny. We need to have a word together."

The entire class fell silent as Mr. Lancer walked back to the front of the room and continued to teach the lesson. No one was paying attention though; unbeknownst to Mr. Lancer, the room was filled with silent activity: the passing of inconspicuous notes, text messaging and sign language.

Danny sighed. He had been looking forward to getting home and resting before he had to go out ghost hunting again tonight.

That's right. Ghost hunting.

A few months earlier, Danny had been caught in a lab accident that turned him into a halfa, as the other ghosts occasionally called him. Half boy, half ghost, he was one of a kind. He felt it his duty to protect Amity Park from the ghost attacks that always seemed to be causing trouble. This usually took all night when Tucker handled the Fenton Thermos that they used to trap the ghosts in.

After a relatively short eternity, the bell finally rang. While the rest of the class ran out, Tucker and Sam slowly passed by, giving him apologetic looks. Smiling slightly and giving them a small wave, he stayed in his seat and waited for Mr. Lancer to approach him.

"Danny, what's going on? At the beginning of the year you showed the signs of a promising student. But now, now your grades are falling faster than I've ever seen, you're coming in late, and you're not paying attention in class." Mr. Lancer looked at his student with concern.

Usually Danny didn't reply to this, but he was tired, wanted to go home, and really wanted Mr. Lancer to get off his back. "I'm just really busy. You don't understand all the responsibilities I have. They're getting to be a bit stressful." Danny shrugged, astonishing his teacher with the answer.

Thinking about that for a moment, Mr. Lancer replied carefully, "It seems you need to get your priorities straight Danny. What's important in your life? Family? Friends?" His eyes narrowed. "School?"

Danny's gaze shifted to the clock. He had been here all of a minute and he wasn't learning anything helpful.

Mr. Lancer saw him glance at the clock and said, "Time will pass Danny, the question is, will you?" He left those words hanging in the air as he walked back to his desk. "You may leave now."

Not needing Mr. Lancer to ask twice, Danny sped out of the room and headed to the bathrooms. Usually he would've just gone ghost in the hallway, but since the new security cameras had been installed, he had to be more careful. He reached the room of relief and changed into his alter-ego, Danny Phantom. Black hair became white and blue eyes a neon green. His white shirt and jeans were replaced with a black HAZMAT suit with gray gloves and boots. On his chest were his initials: DP.

Quickly and silently he flew out of the school and to his house. On the way, something Mr. Lancer had said kept ringing through his head. _It seems you need to get your priorities straight Danny._ Mr. Lancer was right. He did need to get his priorities straight. He knew he couldn't take much more of ghost fighting, school, friends and family. Sure his friends helped him with the ghost hunting and that was how they spent most of their time together, but he didn't want it to be that way anymore. He didn't want to be worried about some ghost attack every time they hung out together. Especially with Sam. Ever since that incident with Gregor, he realized he felt something for Sam. It made him feel weird whenever he was around her. He found himself thinking of her all the time. He wanted to spend more time with her, but ghosts kept getting in the way.

And his family was beginning to notice that something was wrong. Jazz knew the real reason he came home tired and late at night, and was constantly covering his back with their parents. The two ghost-hunters weren't usually aware of where Danny was at all times, but they were beginning to notice that he had been disappearing a lot lately and were starting to ask questions.

And there was school. He was practically failing every one of his classes. He just didn't have the time to do the work or pay attention for that matter. If he wasn't skipping it to fight ghosts, he was falling asleep in class, trying to catch up on sleep.

Danny knew that the only way to keep his life balanced was to stop ghost hunting, the one thing that consumed him. But there was no way to stop the ghosts from coming back, was there? One would have to know how they kept coming out and destroy the source. But he didn't know what the source was…or did he?

"…duh! The FentonPortal! That's where all the ghosts are coming from!" Danny slapped himself in the head. "I can just destroy the two portals, and ghost will never be able to come through again! Well, minus Wulf, but he won't hurt anyone."

That settled it for him. The next day, which happened to be Saturday, he would set out to Vlad's house and destroy the portal that resided in his lab. Then on Sunday, while his parents weren't home, he would destroy the FentonPortal, and rid Amity Park of ghosts forever. With a plan this perfect, nothing could go wrong.

I hoped you all liked this…and didn't think it was too bad. The next chapter will be up… after I write it! R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, thank you to the people who commented. Seeing as I'm still getting used to the ways of the site, I can't name everyone, but thank you so much!

I forgot to put this on the first chapter but...

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom nor any of the characters in this story.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Danny was flying at 112 mph through the air, making his way to Wisconsin. He was itching to get this over with, so he could get back home as fast as possible. Danny had told his parents that he was going to be at the library studying all day for a test. After seeing the result of his last test, his parents had bought the lie and hadn't bothered him. He only told Sam and Tucker he was doing something ghost related and would explain it when he came back. Of course he told them where he was going, in case Vlad caught him, but he wouldn't allow them to come.

After a few hours of flying, he arrived at the mansion. Vlad Masters was a rich man who was Jack Fenton's old pal from college. Now, that's the story Jack would give you. Vlad himself would say that he was ruined and bitter because of Jack's marriage to Maddie, and Danny would call the other halfa his arch enemy. Approaching the building, he became intangible and slipped through the walls. Danny knew that Vlad would have security cameras, but he was surprised that there wasn't anything to stop ghosts from coming and going in the house. He flew silently down to the lab and stood in front of the portal.

_What can I do?_ He thought. Danny looked around for the control panel. Spotting it quickly, he began to punch numerous buttons all at once. There was some beeping, flashing of lights, and the portal turned off. Yup, that was the button he had been looking for! Backing away from the controls, he walked up to the portal. He knew from his parent's schematics that there was a vulnerable spot within the portal. He stepped inside and glanced around. Finding the spot, he placed a small bomb on it. He then flew out, throwing an ecto beam at the bomb to trigger the explosion. Danny made it out just in time to see the entire mansion rumble and collapse to the ground.

_One down, one to go,_ he thought as he turned and made his way home.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Vlad looked up from his bowl. He had just poured himself a cup of fruit loops when he sensed something was wrong. Ignoring the eerie feeling, he spooned some into his mouth.

The next thing he knew, he was lying on the floor of his demolished home, with pieces of ectoplasm floating to the ground.

"Drat. I must've forgotten to change the ecto-filtrator again…"

Muttering angrily to himself, he flew off to his Colorado get-a-way.

"And it was a perfectly good bowl of cereal too."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

It was around seven when Danny finally flew up to his doorstep. Changing back to Fenton, he felt a sense of accomplishment. He was one step away from being nearly ghost free forever. Yawning tiredly from the day's flight, he opened the door and walked into his house.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!"

"Hi Danny! Did you finish studying for your test?" Maddie called to him from the kitchen.

"Yeah, lots of studying. I have a headache from it all, so I'm heading up to bed. Don't bother bringing medicine, I'll be okay." Danny called back as he climbed the stairway to his room. He opened his door, grabbed the phone and called Sam and Tucker.

"Hey Danny!"

"Hey dude, so, you gonna spill what you've been doing all day?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah," Sam added, "What's the big news?"

"I'm going to make sure that ghosts can almost never find their way into this world again." Danny said.

"WHAT?"

"How are you going to do that?"

"By destroying both of the two portals to this side of the ghost zone. Vlad's is gone, that's what I was doing today, and tomorrow I need your help to destroy the FentonPortal." Danny revealed.

"Woah, wait. You want our help to destroy your parent's life work?" Tucker blurted out.

"If their life work is the cause of the problem, then yes. I want your help."

"Okay Danny, despite what Tucker thinks, we'll help," Sam reassured him. "What do you want us to do?"

"First we have to catch all the ghosts that are here and put them into the ghost zone tonight. Then tomorrow, I need your help distracting my parents so I can have a chance to destroy it without them knowing it was me." Danny said. "Meet me at the park in a half hour?"

"You got it." Tucker said.

"Okay Danny. Ah! I have to go, my mother is calling me. See you guys later!" Sam said as she hung up.

Once Sam was gone there was an awkward silence.

"Okay Danny, why are you doing this?" Tucker asked.

Sighing, Danny lay down on his bed. "A lot of reasons Tuck. When I was talking to Mr. Lancer today, he told me that I needed to get my priorities straight. He was right. Between school, home, Sam, and ghost-hunting, I can't seem to do anything straight anymore!"

"Wait a sec, did you just say Sam?" Tucker gasped. "I knew it! You like her!"

"But I can't do anything about it until all the ghosts have gone away. I don't want anyone to get hurt!" Danny said, clearly frustrated.

"I got your back man. We'll clear out the portal, but afterwards, promise you'll invite me to the wedding?"

Glaring at his unseen friend, Danny hung up. "I'll see you later."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

I think I'll save the rest for the next chapter. I hope you guys liked it. Not too much action yet, but I promise there will be in the next chapter. Please read and review!

Thanks!

lynn138


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own DP or any of the characters, or the Clue game.  I can dream though, can't I?

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Sam and Tucker were waiting at the park when Danny flew in.

"Are you ready to kick ghost butt for the last time?" Danny asked Sam and Tucker. In reality, they were both pretty unsure about the entire plan. But if Danny though he could do it, then they would help.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" Sam said.

"What cool stuff do we get?" Tucker asked. His eyes grew wide as Danny took a backpack loaded with stuff off of his back. "I call the Fenton Creep Stick!"

He and Sam huddled around the stuff Danny had laid on the floor. All of the Fenton weaponry was there: the Fenton Bazooka, the Specter Deflector, and more. Minutes later, Danny's two ghost hunting friends were decked out in the latest ghost hunting equipment. Danny didn't need anything because of his ghost powers.

"Ready?" he asked. Sam and Tucker nodded. They each had a Fenton Thermos of their own, and were all three wearing Fenton Phones to communicate. Their plan was to split up and cover all areas of the town. They knew that if they did this, the job would go faster and they would be able to call Danny if they needed help.

They split up, and in an hour, they were all back at the park.

Sam was lounging on the park bench when Tucker showed up. "Hey Tucker. So, how many ghosts did you get?"

Tired, Tucker sat next to her, "All of one. The Box Ghost. And do you know how many times he got out and I had to get him again?" Tucker sighed.

Rolling her eyes, Sam held up her thermos. "Ember, Desiree, and that ghost dog."

Just then, Danny Phantom's shadow crossed over them, and he landed on the ground with perfected grace. Looking to make sure no one was around, he changed back into Fenton.

"I can't believe that I didn't find one ghost!" Danny complained. "I did run into Valerie though. Lost her real fast."

Sam and Tucker stood to meet Danny, "It's okay," Tucker reassured. "Think about the bright side. You probably won't ever have to fight her again after tomorrow."

Danny smiled, "Yeah, and I won't have to keep worrying about Danny Phantom's secret being in trouble. So, how many ghosts did you guys catch?"

"Three."

"One…three times."

"Let me guess, Box Ghost?" Danny asked knowingly.

"Yeah, he gets annoying." Tucker complained.

Danny smiled, "No kidding. So, meet tomorrow early morning at my place, ok? We'll finish everything there."

Sam and Tucker agreed, then they silently parted ways, all wondering what the next day would hold.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Danny was nervously eating breakfast when he heard the doorbell ring. Jumping up and forgetting his poor cereal, he ran to the door and opened it. His best friends faces greeted him.

"Hey guys, come on in." As they followed Danny to the lab, he briefed them on what was happening. "Mom and Dad are out right now at the store. They won't be home for about forty minutes, so we don't need to rush, but we can't be too slow. Jazz is at the library studying and writing something brilliant, so she won't be home until later."

They reached the kitchen and all walked through the stairs to the lab. When they reached it, each one looked at it with a final fondness. They would never see the eerie green glow again, but it was for a good cause.

Danny's, "I'm going ghost!" broke the silence as he transformed into Danny Phantom. He floated up into the air and began to examine the portal.

"This one can't be as easy as Vlad's to destroy. Tucker, you get to the computer and see what you can shut down and Sam, you get the wrench and try to take this thing apart. I'm gonna see how good ecto-blasts work against metal." Tucker ran to the computer while Sam grabbed a wrench and began to turn the screws.

Danny flew back a distance and began to relentlessly pelt the portal with blasts. He tried his best to keep them from hitting Sam, but, like anyone else, he wasn't perfect and was lucky Sam wore the Specter Deflector. After a few minutes, nothing had worked.

Danny stopped throwing beams at the stubborn metal. "Why won't it work?"

Suddenly, his ghost sense went off and he groaned, "Here? Now?"

Taking a battle stance, he awaited the arrival of a ghost through the portal.

Not disappointing the halfa, Skulker flew out of the portal and, seeing Danny, immediately began a fight.

"I will have your pelt adorned on my wall ghost boy, and there's nothing you can do to stop it!" Skulker yelled as he threw punches at Danny.

Luckily for Danny, Skulker didn't have very good aim, thanks to Tucker, who was standing on the sidelines with his PDA. Realizing what was happening, Skulker managed to shoot a beam at the PDA, destroying the electronic device.

"No!" Tucker cried. "Not my precious PDA!"

Sam, who was still trying to see what she could do with the wrench to the portal, glanced up and sighed. Tucker needs to find something else to put his value in, she thought. Glancing back at the portal, Sam gave a silent laugh. This was going to be like a Clue game for Danny's parents when they got home. And the answer was going to be Sam Manson in the lab with the wrench. Chuckling, she went back to work.

Rolling his eyes at Tucker, Danny went back to the fight. Skulker charged at him, and Danny dodged. Then he flew behind Skulker and turned his hand intangible. Sticking it into Skulker's back, he fired an ecto-beam and flew away, leaving it to explode inside the ghost hunter. Yelling his head off, Skulker turned and fired missle after missle at Danny, who merely went intangible and let them pass through him.

Grinning at the miss, Danny returned fire with his own twin set of ecto-beams. Green and red bolts of energy went flying through the air until Skulker froze.

He looked down at his battle suit. "What? Work why don't you?!"

"Sorry, you shouldn't underestimate me and the power of my PDA." Tucker beamed, having pulled out another PDA from his pocket. Everyone in the room stared at him for a moment, then went back to what they were doing.

"I'm getting tired of ghosts interfering with my life. Leave. Me. ALONE!" And with that, Danny let loose the most powerful of his attacks: The ghostly wail.

The entire room began to shake, and Danny kept going, determined to stop this once and for all. Tucker, plugging his ears, glanced at the portal.

"Danny! No! Stop!" a panicking Tucker yelled at his best friend. The ghost boy didn't hear him.

Slowly, Skulker lost his ground, and being unable to move, was thrown into the portal. Finally, after taking the wrench, Danny's shots, Tucker's hackings and now the ghostly wail with Skulker's battle suit thrown into it, the portal gave up, and an explosion rocked the entire building.

Danny was thrown back, but went intangible which saved him from most of the flying debris. Tucker fell behind a table, which acted as a shield to protect him from.

The room heated up, and the portal shot from within it a final green light before melting.

Everything in the room cooled down, steam giving a dramatic effect in the air.

Danny turned back to human and surveyed the mess. The entire room was in shambles. All the tables had been thrown to the ground, and all the Fenton gadgets were sprawled across the floor. The portal had melted, and simply sat there, not looking as proud as it had minutes before.

A slight movement in the room caught Danny's eye. A red beret poked up from behind the desk, revealing Tucker's worried face.

"Danny-"

"Tucker! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, but-"

"Finally! It's over! It's all gone!" Danny sighed happily. I don't have to worry about this anymore."

"Danny, Sam-"

"Sam! Where is she?" Danny immediately said. He looked around anxiously for her, but couldn't find her. "Sam?"

Tucker picked himself out of the mess. With a sullen look on his face, he called to Danny, "You're not going to find her."

Shocked, Danny slowly turned around, fearing the worst. "What do you mean?"

Tucker's eye looked sad, "When you used the wail, Sam was standing in front of the portal. You knocked Skulker in, and Skulker knocked in Sam. I tried to tell you to stop, but you didn't hear me. Danny, she's in the ghost zone now…"

Danny's heart shattered. "No…no…she can't be gone!" He felt a heavy weight set upon his chest, and he tried as hard as he could to keep the tears from falling out his eyes. His blue eyes misted up and his black hair seem to fall a little lower.

"It's okay Danny! We can still bring her back." Tucker told him. "Your parents can build a new one though, right?"

Danny's eyes fell to the ground. "I destroyed all the instructions and schematics last night."

There was a momentary silence

"Don't you think your parents might have them in their heads?"

Danny looked up brightly at this, "Yeah! You're right! My dad might not, but my mom would remember it!" Excited, Danny began speaking quickly. "When they get home, we can tell them that there was a ghost and we had to use the gadgets to fight it, but when it finally realized it couldn't win, it flew back into the ghost-zone, taking Sam with it. They'll build another one, and then we can go save her!"

A door opened and closed upstairs, followed by Jack Fenton's booming voice, "I'll unpack the fudge!"

"Let's go ask them now!" Danny said, running up the stairs to the kitchen.

Tucker trudged over the mess that was still on the ground. "Danny, slow up. It's not like they can't build another one or something…"

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"Sorry kids, even if a ghost destroyed it and took Sam hostage, there's no way we'll be able to build another portal." Maddie told Danny and Tucker sadly.

They were sitting at the table, watching Maddie put away the groceries.

"Why not mom? Don't you have the schematics in your head?" Danny asked pleadingly.

If she couldn't fix it…he didn't know what he'd do.

"It's true I do remember how to build it, yes, but I need something that we don't have anymore of." Maddie picked up the milk and put it in the fridge next to the emergency ham.

"What's that?" Tucker asked. "Maybe we can get it for you."

Maddie gave a small laugh. "I don't think so Tucker; I need ectoplasm to start it up, and the only place you can get that is from a ghost."

Danny's stomach sank. They needed a ghost to save Sam, but all the ghosts were in the ghost zone thanks to him. His guilt began to rise.

"Wait," Tucker said, "Then how did you make the first one?"

Maddie thought for a moment. "I think it was given to us by a mysterious donator from the DALV company. We used all we had for the first portal."

"So we have to find a ghost?" Tucker asked.

"Yes. The ghost would be destroyed in the process of removing the ectoplasm, so you wouldn't get it back. Although, after hearing about what happened downstairs, I don't think I want you two going after ghosts." Maddie picked up some bread and put it into the pantry.

"But what about Sam?" Danny asked.

"I'll give her parents a call and tell them…something." Maddie relied. "You kids just go clean yourselves up."

Danny and Tucker walked up to Danny's room. Danny sat on the bed, and Tucker sat in a chair.

"Danny…are you okay?" Tucker asked his pale friend.

Danny turned to him with sad, confused eyes. "Tucker, to save Sam, my mom needs a ghost…but the only ghost left…is me."

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Okay, I want to tank everyone who reviewed this for me. I know I don't update very fast, but I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. What will Danny decide? insert dramatic music here

Until the next time inspiration stikes,

Lynn138


	4. Chapter 4

Woohoo! I'm back. Someone has been pushing me to write this next chapter, and so I promised to get it done soon. Aren't you lucky people? Anyway  yeah, I haven't done this yet, but I want to now so I don't forget…again…

Thank you duchess of darkness, phantomphriend, living-life-in-sorrow, and Lovelinelivelong639 for the reviews. I appreciate it more than you know!

…

I guess you probably want to read the next chapter now…

Very well, here we go!

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Danny arrived at school the next day, after debating all night about the current situation. The optimistic point of view: He finally had no more ghosts to fight.

The pessimistic point of view: Sam, the one he had done this for, was gone as long as the ghosts were.

And the only way to save her was to forfeit his ghost half.

All night he had struggled over the decision and contemplated everything. He had had his ghost powers for months now, and he was still learning new things everyday. He had recently learned the duplication trick, and was experimenting with all the things that he could do. He had his intangibility and invisibility that constantly helped him out not only with ghosts, but whenever Dash tried to beat up on him too. And being able to fly wasn't so bad. Danny loved to feel the wind through his snowy hair and to gaze down from above the city and watch the world go on its way was a gift he loved.

But Sam…

Danny's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Tucker's footsteps a few feet away. He turned and saw his saddened friend approach him.

"No PDA today Tucker?" Danny asked in a joking tone, though he didn't feel at all like joking.

"No way could I focus on it now," Tucker replied, pushing his falling glasses up his nose. Then he patted his pocket. "But it's right here just in case I can focus later."

Danny was about to comment when the school's biggest bully, the football jock named Dash, walked up to Danny and grabbed his shirt.

"Hey Fentoni, did you finish my math homework?" he growled in a threatening voice.

"Sorry Dash, I…we…there was an emergency…" Danny stuttered.

"I needed that for today punk!" Dash yelled in Danny's face. With that, he dragged the poor boy toward the hallways where he stuck him in a stray locker.

Tucker carefully followed, and when Dash left waiting for Danny to phase out of the locker. When Danny did, Tucker noticed his friend seemed tired, like he hadn't had any sleep at all.

Before Tucker could say anything, the bell screamed throughout the building, sending them sprinting for their class.

"Mr. Lancer, sorry about being late. We-"

"Save it Mr. Foley and take your seats. You both will see me in detention tomorrow after school." Giving Danny a glare, he continued writing the daily activities on the board.

Upon reaching his seat, Danny immediately slouched back into the hard desk and sighed. The school day had barely begun and it was worse than he had thought it would be.

Glancing up, he observed Mr. Lancer finish writing the agenda on the board: perform dialogues with partner and begin group projects. Then the overweight teacher then began to take attendance.

"Dash?"

"Here." _I bet he asks me first because I'm the best_.

"Paulina?"

"Here Mr. Lancer." _I wonder if the ghost boy will come rescue me from this boring class._

"Tucker?"

"Here." _Why does he have a picture of him in a dress on his desk?_

"Valerie?"

"Here." _I wonder what Paulina would say if she knew I hunted her precious ghost boy…_

"Star?"

"Here." _I wonder if Kwan will pick me up on time for the date tonight…_

"Kwan?"

"Present." _Today's a bright, shining and happy day for football!_

"Mikey?"

"Here." _That_ _Foley geek had better not be looking at me. I'm way too popular for him._

"Danny?"

"Here." _Barely anyway…_

"Samantha?"

…

Danny began to feel himself shake as the knot in his stomach began to grow.

"Samantha Manson?" Mr. Lancer looked up, and was surprised to see the gothic girl missing. "Absent."

That one word stung Danny, leaving him breathless for a few minutes.

It was all his fault, and he knew it. He was the reason that Sam was gone. No one else could take the blame; it was his ego that wouldn't let him stop. His best friend, plummeting into a parallel dimension with all of his enemies that hated him and would do anything to hurt him once they found a way out of the ghost zone…and he didn't want to imagine what they were doing to Sam. He knew if he tried, that he would burst out in tears, even though he rarely did that anymore. He began to feel like he belonged in his room, and that he didn't deserve to ever come out.

Sam would want you to stop mopping, he thought. Suck it up and get through the day.

So that he did, wandering about from class to class, and each period hearing Sam's name called twice, each one causing more and more anxiety to consume him. Finally, during the last class of the day, he decided he had had enough. He knew what he needed to do and he wasn't afraid to do it.

He and Tucker walked into their biology class, and Mr. Lancer nodded to them, acknowledging that they had made an effort to get to his class on time.

"Tucker?"

Tucker turned to Danny, "Yeah?"

"Meet me at my house after school, okay?"

"Why Danny? Aren't we walking there together?"

Danny gave him a hesitant look, "Um, I'm going to be leaving early."

"Why?" The two sat in their seats as Mr. Lancer began calling role.

"I have to do something…" Danny replied as he stood up.

"Danny, what are you doing?" Tucker began to panic. He knew Danny hadn't been himself all day, but…

"Sam?"

…

"Right, she was absent today…" Lancer muttered to himself.

A realization dawned upon Tucker. "No. Danny…wait!"

But Danny had already began walking towards the door.

"Mr. Fenton," Mr. Lancer said, looking annoyed at the freshman. "What do you think you're doing?"

Before exiting the door, Danny replied, "You were right Mr. Lancer, I need to set my priorities straight. I'm going to do that right now." And with that, he left an astonished Mr. Lancer, a worried Tucker and a silent class all behind.

Jack and Maddie were in the lab, trying to figure out a way to create another portal.

"Maybe we could use maple syrup!" Jack suggested happily. "They work wonders on waffles, maybe they'll work on portals too!"

"I don't think so Jack. Just because coke worked for a few years and then backfired doesn't mean another food will do better." Maddie explained to the large man as she poured over some old notes. The ghost thought it had destroyed all of her notes, but luckily she had made secret copies and locked them up safe. Sighing, she leaned back in her chair. "It looks like the only way to build a new one would be to get ectoplasm from a ghost. There's no way around it."

"Mom? Dad?"

Jack and Maddie turned towards the stairway and saw Danny standing at the foot of it.

"Danny honey, shouldn't you be in school right now?" Maddie asked curiously. She noticed he seemed very nervous, and was fidgeting his fingers. "Is something wrong?"

Danny's blue eyes jerked around as he worked up courage to speak. "Mom, Dad…I um, found your ghost…"

Jack and Maddie rushed over excitedly to their son.

"Where is it Danny? Where's the ghost?" Jack asked, looking around anxiously.

"Did you trap it in the Fenton Thermos?" Maddie questioned.

"He's right here." Danny said softly.

Neither of the two ghost-hunters expected what they next saw.

Two blue rings appeared around Danny's waist. They traveled both up and down his body, revealing a black outfit, a white belt, boots and gloves. Danny's eyes turned green and his hair snow white. An eerie glow surrounded him. The thing that caused the most fear within the parents was the insignia that appeared on his chest. The D and P that were the well-known initials of their sworn enemy.

Jack and Maddie were both stunned. This was the last thing that they expected to hear or see from their son.

"Danny? You're…you're…" Maddie stuttered, confused.

He took a step towards them, "Phantom. A ghost."

They stared at him, thoroughly confused.

Danny explained, "Half-ghost, technically. The accident a few months ago gave me these powers. And now I want you to take them and build a new portal."

Maddie shook off the confusion, "Danny! Are you…are you sure?"

His eyes nodded sadly, "There's no other way. I've hunted down all the ghosts in Amity.

There's no more, and I have to save Sam…can you do it?"

Jack, who had been quiet before, now spoke, "I'm not thrilled you didn't tell us before, but I'm sure you had a good reason. We can do it, but since we haven't done this before, we'd need to put you to sleep for your own safety…"

"I understand." Danny gulped. "Whatever needs to be done to save Sam."

"It won't hurt," Maddie said softly. "But you may feeling, um, a little unbalanced afterwards. We can't be sure though, because we've never seen anything like this before."

Danny's eyes flashed green, scaring Maddie and Jack. "Let's do it."

An hour later, Tucker rushed out of school and went straight to FentonWorks. He ran up all the steps, his technology dropping out of his pockets. He threw open the door and ran into the house.

"Danny!" he called. No answer. Tucker was beginning to worry. Danny had left, giving Tucker reason to think he'd gone to surrender his ghost powers. Would he actually do it?

That would mean he'd have to tell his parents. What would their reactions be? He heard the sounds of machinery working in the lab and panicked. He raced through the kitchen and flew down the steps.

He immediately saw Jack was hammering at some object and Maddie working on putting some metal onto the wall.

"Is Danny here?" he asked cautiously. The two turned around quickly, not having heard him walk in.

"He's in his room Tucker. You can go up there, but be careful; he's asleep." Maddie yelled over the sound of Jack's hammering.

"Ok! Thanks." Tucker began to run up the steps, but then stopped when he heard the hammering stop and Jack's voice ask, "Did you know about them Tucker?"

Paling, Tucker turned toward him. "About what, Mr. Fenton?"

"His ghost powers…"

He must have told them, Tucker thought. "From the beginning. Did he…" Tucker didn't want to finish the sentence.

Jack nodded and went back to working. Tucker, dumbfounded, ran directly up to Danny's room. He cautiously opened the door and saw his best friend lying on the bed.

Danny looked normal as he slept upon his pillow, but Tucker knew something was different. He sat upon the floor and leaned up against the wall. What was going to happen next?

Danny's eyes slowly opened. He glanced about confused for a moment, then realized he was in his room. Looking out the window, he noticed that the sun was setting. Had he slept thorough the day?

No. Memory came rushing back to Danny about what had happened earlier in the day.

Danny tried to go ghost, but the rings didn't even appear when he willed them to. Sighing sadly, he rolled out of bed and stood up. He felt normal, but as he walked out of his room and down the stairs, he felt like his weight was jumping around his body, disorienting him.

After about ten minutes of struggling to balance, he made it to the kitchen. Sitting at the table was Jazz and Tucker. They had been in conversation, but upon seeing him, they stood and helped him sit down.

"Are you okay Danny?" Jazz asked. She sat in her own seat before she continued. "Tucker told me about…what happened."

"I'm fine Jazz," Danny answered in truth. In reality, he felt really good, better than he had in a long time. He figured it must be because the part of his body that was dead had disappeared.

"Now what?" Tucker asked. "You're parents will be finished building the portal within the hour. And don't worry, they installed the "ON" switch on the outside of the portal this time, so we won't have to worry about any more accidents."

"Once they finish, we're going to go get Sam and bring her back," Danny said firmly. "We aren't going to leave her in there any longer."

"Danny, I don't think you're up for this. You pretty much just had a surgery, and who knows what effects could come as a result?" Jazz objected, eyeing her little brother warily.

"I'm fine Jazz," Danny insisited. "And I know I'll go crazy if we don't get Sam out as soon as possible."

Jazz studied him for a moment. "You really like her, don't you?"

Danny went quiet for a moment, his head down to hide his blush. "Yeah, I do."

Tucker gave a silent cheer of victory, seeing as his clueless friend had finally admitted his feelings.

"I'll come with you and Tucker then Danny," Jazz decided. Seeing Danny's hesitant face, she added, "I know I haven't been a help in the past, but you'll need all you can get."

Danny nodded reluctantly, then sighed, "You're right. Who knows what we'll find in there? You can drive the Spector Speeder for us."

Just then Maddie walked in from the lab, looking exhausted. "I guess I forgot what it's like to work five hours in a row on something." She noticed Danny. "You're up! Sweetie, how are you feeling?"

"Fine Mom." Danny answered shortly, rubbing his black hair. "Is the portal almost done?"

"It should be ready in ten minutes. Your father's finishing up the final touches." Maddie walked to the fridge and got a glass of water.

Danny stood up, followed by Jazz and Tucker, "Then we need to be ready too."

The group headed downstairs and Danny found the stash of Fenton ghost hunting equipment they had used a few nights before. When Danny thought they wouldn't need it after that last use. As Jack finished screwing the last bolts into place, they decked themselves out with the ghost hunting gear. Jazz had the Fenton Peeler, the Jack'o'Nine Tails and the Fenton Anti-Creep Stick. Tucker had the Fenton Machete, Fenton Ghost Weasel, and the Fenton Foamer. Danny had the Spector Deflector, Ghost Guantlets, Fenton Bazooka and they all had Fenton Phones. Once finished, they headed into the Spector Speeder and waited for Jack to finish.

"It's done!" He called out to them. He wandered around to the computer that hooked up to the portal and motioned to the "ON" switch. "It's over here now to prevent other…accidents." Pushing the button, he and the group in the Spector Speeder gazed in awe as the metal portal became saturated in an eerie green light, signaling the connection to the Ghost Zone.

"Ready?" Danny asked, receiving nods from his sister and friend. "Then let's save Sam."

Jazz started the engines and they flew into the green cloud, not knowing what lay ahead.

_A large figure watched as the backside to the Fenton Portal returned to its rightful place, and a white vehicle flew out of it. Alerted by their return, he flew off into the night to spread the news of the arrivals to another, who would be very interested to hear it…_

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Uh oh, who's that at the end? Kudos to anyone who can guess correctly who the mysterious character is…

This next chapter I'm cringing to write, because I'm not to great at battle scenes, so I'm going to ask for a little understanding when I say it won't be all that great, like some other writers I know. I'll try my best. But until then,

Fare ye Well,

Lynn


	5. Chapter 5

Woohoo! After a month, I've finally finished this! Sorry it took so long, I was, er, fight dragons, no…um, cleaning the basement of the wizard of…no…ok, I procrastinated cause I was unsure of how to do it. But here it is! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciated it!

Now, without further interruptions-

WE INTERRUPT THIS BROADCAST TO GIVE YOU THIS IMPORTANT DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM.

…er, now without any further interruptions, Chapter 5!!

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Danny, Jazz and Tucker floated into the Ghost Zone, unsure of what they would find. Jazz, who had never been in there before, was amazed at the ominous feeling it graced upon new visitors. The eerie green walls and random, sporadic doors seemed to add to the mystery it in itself was.

"Does this go on forever?" Jazz asked. She was sitting next to Tucker, who was worriedly watching Danny stare out the window with a glazed look over his eyes. His head rose at the question.

"As far as we know it does. We haven't been able to go very far with school and all."

"Interesting," Jazz mused as she continued driving.

Danny remembered about the real world item detector and asked Tucker if he could turn it on.

"Sure Danny," Tucker said as he pushed the button to bring up the screen. The scanner revealed nothing. It just spun around in its green circle, much to Danny's annoyance.

The silence reflected Danny and Tucker's disappointment.

"I'm sure we'll find her soon," Jazz tried to reassure them. "She's probably waiting right now for the Spector Speeder to fly by and find her."

As if to agree, there was a knock on the roof of the vehicle.

Danny perked to attention, "Its Sam!"

They flew over to a large floating piece of rock and landed. Jazz quickly opened the door and let the boys race out. She followed in their dust.

Her first reaction was a response to being in the Ghost Zone. It felt a little chilly, but there was a feeling that someone unseen was watching you.

Her second reaction was to Danny and Tucker. Theoretically, they should've been jumping for joy because Sam was out there. But instead, they were frozen still; unmoving.

Her third reaction was to the first thing she saw on the other side of the Spector Speeder.

Lots and lots of ghosts.

Sure, Jazz had seen some ghosts before. There were a lot that time Pariah had escaped and tried to take over Amity Park. But this time, the three were on the ghosts' turf. And there were a whole lot more than she had ever imagined.

The Box Ghost was there, along with Skulker, Spectra, Bertrand, Youngblood and

Desiree. Behind them were Ember, Ghostwriter, Johnny 13 and Kitty, Klemper, Lunch Lady and Prince Aragon. Making up the rest of the background were Poindexter, Technus, Walker and his goons, and other random ghosts that had tagged along.

They all had some sort of weapon ready and were aiming it at Tucker and Danny. Actually, they were more of aiming at Danny. Except for Skulker. He was aiming at Tucker so the boy wouldn't pull out the blasted PDA of his.

Danny looked at all of his enemies assembled in one area.

"So you finally return," Skulker said menacingly.

"We're just here for Sam. We mean no harm, so please just let us be on our way," Danny attempted to negotiate. Poor kid was so bad; he would have never made it anywhere if he was a diplomat. He, Tucker and Jazz attempted to head back

"What's wrong ghost boy? Have you given up all hope against defeating us?" Skulker taunted. Danny ignored him and kept walking.

Suddenly a shot grazed Danny's hair, causing the tiniest bit to fall down onto his shoulder. Danny activated his Spector Delfector and turned to face Skulker.

"Jazz, you get in the Speeder and fire all the weapons you can. Tucker, you're with me." An angered light shone in his eyes. "We're going to take them head on." Jazz handed Tucker the Fenton Peeler and he activated it as she jumped into the Speeder (now to be referred to as the SS).

The SS rose into the air and floated behind Danny and Tucker.

"Don't let them know I'm not half ghost anymore Tucker," Danny whispered. "They might try harder if they knew it."

Tucker nodded, and began to charge at Spectra and Bertrand, while Danny aimed a powerful blast from the Fenton Bazooka at Skulker.

"You cannot win ghost child!" Skulker yelled, dodging the attack. He flew forward and knocked Danny to the ground. With the Ghost Gauntlets, Danny began to fight one on one with Skulker. Too bad that Skulker didn't realize that they were in the ghost zone, where ghosts couldn't touch real world items, so his punches did nothing while Danny's hit home. He did come to the realization that blasts could hit Danny and backed away to give a long ranged attack. Technus joined him as well as the Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady. Danny soon found himself in a one on infinite game of dodge ball. Every few seconds he was able to fire a shot or two, but it wasn't enough for any real damage to be done.

"Yes you whippersnapper! Run in fear! For I, Technus! Master of all electronical objects and things shall-"

"Shall shut your mouth!" Danny jeered as he gained a moment to fire a shot at the babbling technical genius.

"Fool!" the Box Ghost shouted. "You do not realize the trouble you are in for returning after locking us in our prison and denying me of my precious boxes! BEWARE!" he started throwing large boxes at Danny.

Jazz had started up the engines and began to fire at everyone but Tucker and Danny. Johnny 13, Kitty, Youngblood, Poindexter, Prince Aragon and Klemper were all desperately trying to lay a hand on it, but Jazz had figure out how to maneuver and dodge blasts. They tried to find a way to penetrate the walls, but it was no good.

Klemper froze the outside, and then went up to the window shield. "Will you be my friend?"

Jazz sent the heat blasters on overload, which unfroze the SS. "Why would I want to be your friend? You're trying to hurt me!"

She sent the charge ion beams at the friendless ghost.

Tucker was having a bit of trouble. Sure the Fenton Peeler helped him take down Spectra really fast, but he was having problems with Bertrand. He assumed that his opponent had recently tasted the ghosts' equivalent of coffee, for the little enemy was bouncing around in every direction, pretty much untouchable.

"Hold still so I can hit you!" Tucker yelled at the ghost.

"Give in and let me have you!" Bertrand returned.

"Over my dead body!"

"That can easily be arranged."

Tucker was knocked to the ground by a stray beam and when he looked up, Desiree was floating over him. With an idea forming in his head, he made a wish.

"I wish that Bertrand and Spectra were in Clockworks lair and that there was no way they could come back and that once a ghost we're fighting frowns it disappears and won't return until after we leave with Sam, Danny, Jazz and Tucker!"

Desiree was reluctant to grant the wish, and he had been so specific that there was no way she could tweak it to fit her evil plots. "So you have wished it, so it shall be!"

Tucker gave a grin of satisfaction as his two enemies disappeared.

"I can't believe I just did that," Desiree frowned.

Then she disappeared.

Tucker took this free moment as an opportunity to tell Danny and Jazz about the wish he had just made through the Fenton Phones.

"Danny, Jazz, I made a wish so if a ghost frowns, they disappear."

"Good thinking Tucker," Jazz replied from the SS. She watched Klemper vanish from view as his friendship was rejected by another ghost.

Danny couldn't really say anything, but after dodging a box, the Box Ghost disappeared. Others began to join the missing rapidly.

Skulker also noticed what was happening and wasn't thrilled. "You think you can take me out that easily whelp? There is no way I will give in!"

At that moment Tucker took out his PDA and activated it. With uncanny ease he manipulated his way into Skulker's system and took control of the robot.

"No!" Skulker shouted as he tried to override the hacker. "I…will…not…let you…"

His jerky movements ceased and he began to fire upon the other ghosts.

Danny, who was sweating from all of the running he had been doing, sighed a breath of thanks to Tucker. "Thanks Tuck, Skulker was the only one with a decent aim."

Tucker hurried over to help Danny and found a falseness to his friends words. He had bruises all over him, and there were several bleeding wounds.

The Box Ghost stood up and began to yell at Skulker for destroying many of the boxes he had thrown at Danny. "Why do you not assist in bringing down our foe? Wait! Do not aim your ecto-weapon at me! I am the Box Ghost! You cannot-"

The Box Ghost was sent flying into the Lunch Lady and Technus. Knocked to the ground, they began to curse at the annoying ghost.

"Fool!" Technus frowned. "Why-"

And he disappeared. Beside him, the Lunch Lady and the Box Ghost both followed.

After sending a command to Skulker, the hunter also vanished.

"We did it Danny!" Tucker said with a grin. "Can you believe it! We did it without-are you okay?"

Danny had collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. He panted out a reply, "I'm…fine. Just give me a second to catch my breath." Danny spread himself on the ground and closed his eyes.

Jazz, in the SS, was nearly finished. Only Youngblood remained, and he was smiling like crazy, having figured out why everyone else was gone.

"Ha! You'll never defeat me!" the boy laughed. "I know your secret!"

Jazz was getting sick of fighting this pre-adolescent and wanted to end the fight fast. After a moment of thinking, she decided to try to manipulate him.

"What secret?" Jazz asked innocently from within the safety of the SS.

Youngblood raised an eyebrow, "You know what I'm talking about!"

Jazz pretended to ponder, "I don't think I do. Will you remind me?"

"Everytime a ghosts frowns they disappear!" Youngblood declared. "And you will not get me to frown that easily. Not when I'm so close to winning!"

"Really?" Jazz pretended to be surprised. "I don't believe you."

Youngblood, still smiling, stared at her, "Of course you believe me! Why do you think everyone disappeared?"

"Prove it!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Fine then, I don't believe you. It doesn't happen when I frown." Jazz gave him an example. "Why should it happen to you?

"It does too happen!" Youngblood yelled. To prove it, he frowned.

"See? It does-" Youngblood found himself floating in a black void. "Aww, drat."

Jazz smiled as the boy disappeared. "Kids. They're all the same. Have to prove they're always right." She landed the SS and ran over the Danny and Tucker. She saw Danny lying on the ground and panicked.

"Tucker! Is he okay?"

"I'm fine Jazz," Danny moaned. He sat up to prove it.

"What about you Tucker?" Jazz asked.

"I'm good," Tucker replied.

There was a silence as Jazz and Tucker sat next to Danny, all facing the same way as they stared into the endless greenery that surrounded them.

"We should probably keep looking," Danny sighed. "She's got to be out there somewhere, and since we've fought all of the ghosts I know, we should be okay."

"Not all of them." A voice said.

A shadow crept up from behind them, sending chills up the three teens backs.

"But luckily for you, I'm not one you have to fight."

Danny dared to turn around and breathed a sigh of relief. Standing behind them was Daneille (Danni) in her ghost.

Danny gave a tired grin, "Daneille! Am I glad to see you!" She flew in front of them and Danny explained to Jazz how she was a clone of Danny Vlad had made while trying to do some crazy experiment.

"Where have you been Danni? Have you been floating here in the Ghost Zone?" Tucker asked.

Danni shook her head, "No. I lived in the real world for awhile, but Vlad started looking for me and I figured he wouldn't look in here. But that's not important now." Her tone became serious. "Danny, when Frostbite told me he had spotted you coming in here through the portal, didn't believe him! Do you know what trouble you've gotten yourself in by coming in here? Why did you come back?"

Danny was stunned. Sure he knew he didn't have many friends in the Ghost Zone, but getting in trouble for being there?

"We came in here looking Sam. She was knocked in here a few days ago when we tried to shut down the portal. Why was it a bad idea to come here?"

Danni sighed, "It started a few days ago. Some new ghost appeared, and it was more powerful than anyone had every seen before. Stronger than Pariah and with a heart of stone. It quickly set rules for here that even applied to Walker, and quickly made order of this messy place. After hearing about you and how you defeated every ghost thrown in your way, it demanded that when you appeared, you be brought before it…dead or alive."

Danny gulped.

Danni jumped up though, "But it's okay, because you can be it! No one likes this new ruler, but can't do anything about it because of a lack of power. You can take them down!"

"I can't Danni," Danny whispered.

"Of course you can. You're Danny Phantom!" she said excitedly.

"No. I'm not anymore."

Her eyes searched his confusingly, "What do you mean? Your powers are gone?"

Danny nodded and then told her the full story of what had happened.

Danni thought for a moment. "I think I might've seen Sam a few days ago, but she was on her way to the palace as of orders by the new ruler. Well, she was more of being guarded and brought there. If I took you there, you could find her, but at the same time, the castle that the ruler lives in is very big, and only he would know where she was. Maybe you could find Sam and defeat the ruler!"

"I can' fight the most powerful-"

"Yes you can!" Danni told him. "You and your friends just took one tons of ghosts and walked out alive. You can beat this guy!"

"What's this ghost's name?" Tucker asked as Danny thought about it. Tucker knew what Danny would decide, but he knew Danny needed to figure out what he would decide.

"Vengance," Danni supplied. She twirled her hair as she continued. "No one's sure if it a boy or girl. The name could be used for both."

"I think we could take this Vengance," Jazz said confidently. She turned to her brother. "What do you think Danny?"

Danny returned her gaze, a new fire in his eyes, "If it means bringing Sam back, I'll give everything."

"Good," Danni said darkly. "Because that may be what it will take."

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

So, in case you didn't get it, Frostbite was the mysterious person from the last chapter.

I'll go faster on writing the next chapter, but before I post it you guys got to do your part.

Yup. Review!

You know you want to push the button. You know it.

Just do it.

Please.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay peoples! I'm back with a (short) new chapter! Woohoo!

Sorry it's a little shorter than usual. This scene needed to happen and it was a bit too much to add to the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it anyway and don't kill me for the end. : P

To thank the reviewers:

Kpfan(insert numbers here): glad you like it.

Tara: I know Desiree would be very useful for Danny, but last time a wish was made like that, Tucker went evil. Last thing we need is Danny to go evil again. And I think at the moment she's floating in some void where all the ghosts that frowned went.

Amethyst Tears 1347: thanks

LadyMewnata9: I'm glad you liked it that much.

Chelsea: I'm interested to know who you think it is. It could be right, it could be wrong. Who knows? …wait, I do.

Phantomphriend: that you did, and here's your next chapter!

After an hour and half of following Danni into unknown areas of the ghost zone, Danny and Tucker peered over a rock and gaped at the castle Vengeance ruled from. It was larger than any building that they had ever seen, and its dark towers glared at all who passed. The color was a standard grey, but there were black and red flags symbolizing the lust Vengeance must have had. There were guards stationed every five feet, archers from above and knights on horses combing the area for spies. More than once Danni had to call a warning to Danny and Tucker in their hiding spots. Danny scoffed, remembering one important fact about them: they were all dead.

Despite the numbers of the loyal ghosts to the new threat, Danny still held a new hope. Sam was somewhere in that castle and he would find her no matter what. She was just too important to him to leave her to the dead, no matter how much she liked the dark and mysterious.

"How do we get in?" Tucker whispered, crouching back below the shelter of the rock they hid under. "There are too many guards.

Danni floated back in and sat next to her original. Danny smiled, "We'll just walk in."

"Ah, the 'we don't apply to your rules' thing again."

After giving a confirming nod, Danny turned back to his female counter-part. "We will need a distraction though. If they see us going in, then we're as good as gone. "

Jazz suddenly raced under the rock, breathless. She had taken the job f hiding the SS in a place that the ghosts couldn't find it. She leaned against a rock near Tucker, her cheeks trying to cool from the sprint.

"Or as good as Sam is, anyway," Tucker said.

Danny tried not to think about what was happening to her just for being his best friend. "Danni, do you know where they would be holding Sam?"

"Probably in a place humans couldn't phase out of, which means that it was built with real world items." Danni guessed, shrugging.

Jazz sighed tiredly, "That means I have to go get the scanner from the SS, doesn't it? Don't answer: I'm on my way." She stood up and headed out of their vision. A moment of silence passed.

"You know Danny, it could be easier just to walk through the entire thing until we bump into something hard," Tucker pointed out.

"I'll go get her," Danni volunteered. She ran outside and then a gasp was heard.

"Danni?" Danny whispered loudly. "Are you okay?"

There was no answer.

"Danni?" Tucker followed the path she had taken and then disappeared. Danny followed them outside, and then his spirits dropped.

Tucker, Jazz and Danni were surrounded by five guards each, with another ten pointing spears at him. They had no eyes, which sent a shiver down Danny's back.

"Danny Fenton. You are under arrest in the name of the all-powerful ruler, Vengeance. You can come peacefully without fight or they," the guard speaking motioned to his friends and sister. "…will be in trouble.

i Of course, they had to come right before we stormed in... /i Danny put his hands in the air as a sign of surrender and then had a band placed around his wrist. To his surprise, he didn't phase through it like he should've, being human. Instead it sent a slight shock up his arm and then began to glow an eerie blue.

The ten guards surrounded him as one explained the device. "It's used on human prisoners. If you try to escape, you will be electrocuted. Or, if you manage to escape and somehow find a way to avoid the shock, we will know exactly where you are and come find you. They cannot be taken off unless the ruler permits it."

The guard forced Danny next to his sister, clone and friend and they began to march towards the castle.

As they approached a drawbridge, Danny noticed that beneath it there was no water, but a black void. He gulped and wondered how far down it went.

The drawbridge lowered and they were sent across. The guards that were escorting them were relieved and a new set with the same number took their spots.

Danni, Jazz, Tucker and Danny walked silently through the specter-filled halls. All the ghost servants that passed froze at the site of them and a moment later scurried out of the hallway. The soliders kept marching and soon their rhytmic feet were the only sound or movement Danny saw. From the corner of his eye, he noticed that Jazz's hand was rapidly moving, and Danni was watching it intently. After a moment, Jazz's hand stopped and Danni's hand began to create different shapes. It took Danny a moment to realize that they both knew sign language and were using it to communicate.

He wished he knew what they were saying, but before he could try anything, the guards stopped. A door to the left opened and they forced the foursome into it. After they were all in, the guards left and shut the door. A lock was heard slamming down and then there was silence.

"Well, we got in," Tucker shrugged.

"In where?" Jazz asked. "It looks like we're in a cell."

True enough, the walls were made of concrete slabs and the only light came down through a lone window. The rest of the room was around the size of Danny's room, but had only a pile of blankets in the corner.

Tucker walked over and picked one up. He felt it's scratchy surface and grimanced, "I guess it's the thought that counts, right?" He brought over four of the six blankets and handed them out. Jazz and Danny immediately put theirs around their shoulders, and Danni sat down on hers.

"How long do we think we'll be in here?" Danny asked. "Last time I was thrown

in a ghost prison we had to start a riot to break out."

"Not too long," Danni assured him. "I've scouted around here before. They usually determine the prisoners sentances rather quickly. Whatever they decide will be decided soon."

As if to prove her point, the cell door opened and a ghost that looked like a judge stepped in. He glared at the four on the floor.

"Your punishment has been decided," he said in a monotone.

"And?" Tucker raised his eyebrow.

The judge pointed to Danny. "He is to be put to death."

AHH!! Cliffhanger!

**insert dramatic music here**

Why is Danny being put to death? Should he be put to death? Why aren't Jazz, Danni and Tucker being put to death too? And why was Danny wanted in the first place?

See if you can guess what plot lies beneath my evil thoughts…

And review: P


	7. Chapter 7

**And welcome back! **

**Here's the next chapter, and I'd like to say thanks to all who reviewed. And I'd like to say that there have been 1,329 hits to this story! That's so awesome!**

…**but only seventeen reviews…**

**Can you do the math and guess what I'm asking?**

**Before you read, I want you all to know that what happens at the end of the chapter wasn't originally what I had in mind to do…it uh, just happened and seemed like an interesting twist at the time.**

**Please don't kill me…**

**And on that note, onto the chapter! **

"Put to DEATH!" Tucker yelled, flabbergasted. "What do you mean, put to death?"   
He jumped up at the guard and almost ran him over, if it hadn't been for Danni and Jazz to stop him. He struggled, desperately trying to pound the ghost to a meat pile.

"Tucker, calm down," Jazz whispered. "There's got to be a better way around this without you making it worse." After one last tug, Tucker subsided and only stared in shock at the ghost.

Danni had spied around here for awhile and knew the laws by which the ghosts followed. "On what charges was he sentenced, Judge?" Danni demanded.

Meeting her gray eyes to green eyes, the judge's voice boomed throughout the cell. "Danny Phantom is being sentenced for reasons only known to Vengeance, may the spirit reign forever. I cannot tell you any more than that."

"Danni," Jazz quickly thought. "Is there anyway we can legally speak to Vengeance?"

The girl nodded, her white hear rapidly flinging about. "Ask for a private audience to discuss it further."

"Then I demand an audience with Vengeance!" Danny's eyes burned with anger. "I haven't even done anything!"

"As you wish," the judge spoke. "But because you're a highly classified threat, we have to enforce specific terms."

"Whatever," Danny shrugged angrily. "Just let me in there."

"If you insist," the judge replied.

Ten minutes later, Danny, Jazz, Danni and Tucker were chained hand and foot to a brick wall.

"You just had to agree to this, didn't you Danny," Tucker sarcastically added. None of them had realized they were going to be chained and hanging while in discussion with the leader.

Danny ignored the comment, trying to think of anything he could've done to make himself look threatening to the new ruler of the ghosts. The whole 'suck the ghost into the thermos' thing couldn't have anything to do with it, seeing as he was technically returning Vengeance's people to him. Could it be the fact that he had been the one who had defeated Pariah? Maybe the ruler saw him as a threat to the new kingdom.

_Not that I'm really a threat anymore_, Danny thought bitterly. _I gave up my powers for Sam, and I won't even be around to save her. _This thought brought in fear and sadness that overwhelmed him. I didn't even get to tell her-

Suddenly the door burst open, but no one came through. Jazz and Danni both raised their eyebrows in wonder.

"Is someone there?" Danny glared at the door. Footsteps were heard, but no one appeared. "Show yourself!"

"Give me a moment to inspect my prisoners," a smooth voice replied calmly. Everyone began looking around the room, trying to find the owner of the voice.

"Vengeance, I presume?" Danny asked the empty room.

"Silence, prisoner. There is no need to say anything yet. Especially not by _you_."

Danny rolled his eyes as they waited for Vengeance to look them over.

"It took you all so long to get here, although I can't say I was expecting more than two of you. Still, I'm somewhat pleased you bothered to come. It will make things more, say, interesting," the ghost chuckled, sounding as if he or she was over by Danni and Jazz. Footsteps were heard and Tucker felt his extra pockets being examined. "And I'm touched to see that the techno-freak didn't even bother bringing his beloved pet. Flattering, very."

The voice moved over to Danny. "I assume this is the legendary halfa I keep hearing too much about?" Danny tried to conceal his gasp as Vengeance appeared before him. It wasn't that he was surprised to see someone appear in front of him, it was Vengeances' appearance that surprised him. She was a little over 5 foot 6, dressed in dark jeans and a black shirt that had an iced blue heart in the center. She wore a midnight cloak to keep warm. Her skin was milk white and she had slim features. The thing that caught Danny's attention most was her face. It was soft, with aqua eyes that pierced through his soul. Her jaw was set in a frown as she glared at him.

"What were you doing in my realm?" she demanded. "What business do mortals and a halfa have here?" Her eyes searched Danny's.

_I'm not a halfa!_ Danny repeated in his head. "That has nothing to do with anything! Why have you sentenced me to death?"

Vengeance began to pick dirt from beneath her nails as she watched him. "Was that an answer to the question I asked you?"

Rolling his eyes, Danny answered bitterly, "We're looking for a friend who has been trapped in here for the past few days. We were told she was brought here."

"Really?" Vengeance perked at that remark. "She's been in here for _days_ and you didn't manage to come looking for her until now?"

What was this girl trying to say? "We tried to get here as fast as we could!" Danny insisited, angered that she would think he didn't care.

"Sure you did," Vengeance muttered.

"We did and we gave every effort to get here as fast as possible!" Tucker backed Danny up.

"Did you?" Vengeance's eyes flared up passionately. "Tell me this: did you go to school on Monday? Did you sit in class and try to learn about the world while your friend was bathing in loneliness?" Tucker, Danny and Jazz avoided eye contact with the girl.

"Just as I thought," Vengeance spat angrily, turning her back to them.

Danny felt pain in heart. She had been lonely as she wandered around, waiting for him to come. Did she know he would come? Of course she did…didn't she? Danny's face paled. What if she hadn't known he would come? She knew that he had destroyed the portals to keep ghosts out…did she know he'd face as many ghosts as anyone wanted to keep her safe? What was she feeling after the explosion? How could he know?

How could Vengeance know?

"How do you know she was lonely? How did you know that? For all we know you could be messing with our heads."

"How do I know?" Vengeance glared at Danny. "I found Sam as she fell through the depths of the Ghost Zone. She _is_ the girl you're looking for, right?" All four of the captives nodded. "Good. I took her here, to this new empire I was building. Together we started my reign. She supplied the information about all the ghosts and I supplied the powers to make them follow." Her eyes softened in memory. "She thought it was a great idea, it would help the one she loved. But every time she thought of how he never came, her heart broke. After a few days, she gave up all hope of ever seeing him, and realized that it wasn't an accident that sent her here: it had been done on purpose."

"How could she think that?" Danny cried out. "We would never do that too her!"

"Wouldn't you?" she accused them. "She told me how the past few days had been for her. She said that no one paid any attention to her; it was all about the games or the ghost hunter or catching up on sleep. She became lonely and felt nobody cared."

"No…" Tucker was flabbergasted.

"That can't be true," Danny whispered to himself, unbelieving. He reviewed his actions of the past week. He and Tucker had been playing in some final rounds of Doom which only had two players. And Valerie had been on his tail, both as a ghost, and a preppy girl looking for a date to the upcoming dance…and in between ghost-hunting and school work, he hadn't really seen much of Sam the past two weeks. Tears came to his eyes. He had to get to her fast now! "Where is she?"

"Ah…" Vengeance's eyes shifted to the side guiltily. "You might want to hear the rest, prisoner…assuming you care."

Danny would've pounced on the arrogant girl had there not have been bonds holding him down.

"Long story short, she became angry. Angry at you two, angry at being stuck in the ghost zone, and angry at herself for not seeing your trap sooner. I didn't know she had such an evil side," she chuckled.

"Focusing her anger to good use, she asked me to put out a warrant for your arrest. And, naturally, seeing as I automatically hated anyone who hurt her, I agreed. Punishment of death, she demanded."

"WHAT?" All four of the group yelled.

"Where is she now?" Danny shouted. "I need to talk to her! Please! Let me see her."

"She said didn't want to see you again," Vengeance revealed.

"I demand to see her!" Danny begged.

"You might not want to…"

"Let me see her NOW!"

Vengeance put her hands up in the air. "Is that the way to treat someone who has control over the rest of your life?"

"Please may I see her?"

Vengeance began to walk towards the end of the room. She reached for a button and pushed it. The bonds holding the group to the wall disappeared and they collapsed to the ground.

"Give me a second…and by the way, you might not like what you see," she warned as she left the room and shut the door. There was an antagonizing minute of silence.

Then the door to the left of them opened, and a figure fell to the ground. The door shut quickly and locked before they could move over to the figure.

Except when Danny rushed over to it, it wasn't just a figure.

It was a corpse.

Sam's corpse.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, I'm back. I'm sooo sorry that it took so long to update this, but I honestly wasn't sure where I was going to go after them finding Sam. But I got it now! (hence the reason we have a chapter at all!)

Thanks to my lovely reviewers: phantomphriendKovva kpfan72491 Amethyst Tears 1347 Japanese-Fanatic Stare up at the starry skyomfg piloneo witchdoctor42.

I would like to address the concerns of some people towards the uh, appearance of Sam. All I'll tell you guys is don't worry. I am a sucker for happy endings, so don't think it'll end in doom and despair. : )

For some stats on this story (you guys probably don't care, but uh, I'm sorta proud, this is the best of my stories so far as said by the people)

It's had 1913 hits (which is AWESOME) and 27 reviews. The review number has been growing which makes me feel warm on the inside. I still wonder though who many I'll get if everyone who reads it reviews…anyway, it has 12515 words and is on 10 alerts and 7 favorites (I hope those people are commenting!)

Anyway, you've waited WAY too long for it. So I present to you,

Chapter 8

"Sam?" Danny asked softly. His arms ached from hanging to the wall, but none of it mattered. Tears come to his eyes, but he forced them back down. It wasn't true, he told himself firmly. There was no way she could be…

He reached her before anyone else. Shaking, he stared at her back. Her black hair covered her face from his view and shakily he reached over to turn her toward him. His fingers chilled at the touch.

God, she was cold.

Danny cringed when he turned her over. Normally, dead things didn't scare him, but in this care, he was more frightened than he ever remembered.

Sam's hair was rattled around her face, messy and oily. Her brows were pressed together, and her mouth was in a frown as if her last thoughts were a memory too painful to recall. Her clothes were tattered and torn out of everyday use, her boots the only thing that had withstood the three day adventure with the dead. There was a neon red line that led from her neck down her throat and with further inspection, straight to her heart. Within a second Danny realized that she had been killed by poison, not some ghost.

The sight that worried him the most was her eyes; normally amethyst and gleaming with light, they were glazed over and resembled a void. There was nothing in them: no hope, no lingering wish. Just death. And they weren't even lavender anymore.

They were a milky white color that matched her skin tone.

"Sam?" Danny whispered, taking in the tragedy before him. His heart felt numb, as were his thoughts. She was…she was…she was…

Danny felt a sympathetic hand place itself on his shoulder as he closed his heavy, aching eyes. He would never know who it was, because he was too focused on Sam…who was…

…gone.

"Is she?" Tucker stuttered as he peered over Danny's shoulder. Jazz gave a gasp and Danni stayed against the wall, unwilling to look. She hadn't known Sam very long, but she was Danny's clone. And from the way Danny was reacting, well, she didn't want to know how she'd react to the girl that had changed her clone's life.

A deadly silence took over the room.

Danny felt the tears begin to stream down his face. He was about to let it rush out, but then he remembered Vengeance.

"VENGEANCE!" Danny jumped up and began to pound on the stone door. "COME HERE NOW!!"

Tucker and Jazz moved Sam over to the side of the room and respectfully closed her eyes.

"Jazz?" Tucker said, out of Danny's earshot. "The whole reason Danny did this entire thing was for Sam."

Jazz's eyes opened wide as Tucker continued. "And this is the result. Do you think that he'll be okay if we get out of this?"

"I…I don't know Tucker," Jazz honestly said. "I don't know."

Danny continued to pound until he heard footsteps echoing through the hall. Then he pounded harder.

"I'm coming! Knock it off so I can get through the door!" he heard Vengeance call from the other side. He stopped banging and took a step back. But the moment she stepped through the door he raced up to her and tried to throw a punch. His hand went straight through her and hit the wall.

"I told you that you wouldn't like it prisoner," Vengeance raised an eyebrow, silently warning him not to try that again. "Do not take out your emotions on me."

The entire room glared at her.

"You act like it's my fault," she observed. She crossed her arms, folding her midnight cloak behind her.

"Why Vengeace?" Danny asked harshly. "Why did you poison her?"

"You think I did it?" she asked in mock horror. Danny looked at her expectantly. "Fine," she sighed dramatically.

"It seemed like yesterday…actually, that statement might be a little too close to the truth to use…anyway, after she had figured out that the entire thing was a trap, she was as full of life as a corpse." Danny gritted his teeth. "She would wander around; she was waiting for something, yet nothing came. She would stare out the window for hours. I wasn't sure why anyone would even think about staring out the window for that long, since there's nothing out there but a green void, but eventually it dawned on me what she was looking for: death. The only way to escape the betrayal that haunted her nightmares. The only was to release the pain that was consuming her from the inside out. I saw that, and being her only friend in this world, knew that it was in her best interest to have her join the ranks of the dead. So that night I slipped something in her drink. She barely ate anything, and consumed only the minimal of everything. Luckily that was all the poison needed. If it makes you feel better, know that the poison was a painless kind, and she passed in comfort." Vengeance thought about what she had just said. "Well, in all physical comfort. I'm sure she was still thinking about how her friends had deserted her and how miserable life was."

"You murdered her!" Danny shouted. "How could you murder her?!"

"I was being more of a friend then you ever were Daniel Fenton!" Vengeance yelled back. Her heated look passed over the whole room. "In fact, I did a better deed than anyone of you. And that's why she acted that way. That's why she wanted a warrant out for the halfa. That's why," the ghost's voice dropped lower, "she named me Vengeance." The ghost girl looked at Danny, voice dripping with venom. "So I could take it out on you. That's why your sentence is death. She ordered it so that I could kill you for her, because she wasn't able to." She let that sink in for a moment. "The fight will be in two hours. To the death. Not that I'm the one who should worry about that…" Then Vengeance stormed out of the room, leaving a shattered boy in her wake.

If it happened no other time, it happened here: Danny's heroic and passionate soul broke. He collapsed to the floor and welcomed the darkness that overtook him.

So I know it's a little short, but when I kept on writing, I went into something that should not appear until the next chapter. So Next chapter, questions will be answered, and Danny's fate will teeter on the edge of Vengeance's hand. What will happen? what will be revealed?

I'll send a sneak peek of the next chapter to those who review. Which should be an incentive to review.

So, please do!

Lynn


	9. Chapter 9

The writer's back! I know it's been a long wait, and for that I apologize. School has been really hectic with the addition and subtraction of a few classed. Not to mention the Exit Exam. But the good news it that here is chapter nine.

There should only be about begins to count on fingers three or four more chapters. (I'll expand at the end on this). My story is coming to a close wipes tear from eye and it makes me sad. But I'm not there yet, so…to thanking the reviewers!

I'd like to thank THESE people : ) :

ghostgrl:it will get happier, I promise…just not for the next two chapters…

phantomphriend: Don't worry, my phriend. You will see Danny Phantom again, I promise : )….but that's not a spoiler, no…

witchdoctor42: thanks. I've never written anything dark before. This is kind of a first.

Yenattirb: The darkness doesn't hold him for long, but he is pretty mad. I'm glad you enjoyed it.

Me-agaisnt-the-world: Trust me, I am a sucker for happy endings…I'll explain that at the end…hoping you all won't kill me…

Kovva: glad you liked the cliffhanger. : ) they thoroughly annoy me when I read them, and I apologize for leaving you on the edge for awhile.

Summers Rage: thanks!

Stare up at the starry sky: I'm glad you like it!

So, yeah! I appreciate everyone who reviewed. This chapter is important, and I wrote it all today minus the sneak peak I sent out as the incentive (which ended up being slightly tweaked…only slightly). **I apologize if a) it seems too short or b) too rushed.** I tried. Really. I couldn't think of anything to drag it out longer without giving things away. So, on that happy note, I ask that you please leave all pitch forks and torches with a responsible adult who won't let you hurt me with them before reading this chapter and the next one I write. Thank you, and have a nice day

DISCLAIMER: this one is for the rest of the fanfiction I do not in anyway own Danny Phantom or any related characters. I do own Vengeance…sort of…and the plot.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

_**Chapter 9**_

Danny had been out for fifteen minutes after Jazz and Tucker moved him over to the wall next to Danni. They were all shocked and troubled by Sam's death and the reasons behind it. Tucker was lost shock of losing one of his two best friends. He mentally reviewed all the memories of them in his head. While recalling a certain event in the second grade regarding a lunch box, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Jazz?"

"Do you think Danny will make it? Through the fight, I mean."

"I don't know," Tucker honestly said. "I'd like to say he will, just because he's Danny: he's always won. But he doesn't have his powers, and is pretty much at a disadvantage."

Jazz began to study the ground.

"There has to be some way," Danni protested. "I'm his clone; in essence, I'm him without the same life experience. I can take his place, right?"

A voice spoke out. "NO."

"Danny, are you okay?" Danny's three friends rushed to his side and helped him stand up. They backed away afterwards, for his eyes no longer reflected a lost soul. They were back to their normal piercing blue, minus the rage that radiated from his core. His hair was disheveled, and he looked a tad bit crazy.

"You will not fight this for me. I have to do it myself."

"But Danny!" Danni protested.

"No buts. I'm doing it for Sam."

"That's insane Danny!" Jazz put her hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eye. "Please little brother, we need you. Don't do this."

"I wasn't there Jazz!" he burst out. "She needed me, and I wasn't there. She died thinking that _I didn't love her!_ I have to make it up to her!" He tore away from her and sat beside Sam. Jazz and Tucker quieted and Danni sympathetically placed her hand on his shoulder. Danny's eyes filled with tears as he looked over his lost friend.

"I'll make it up to you. I promise."

Vengeance stood in the middle of the arena she and Danny would be fighting on. It was located to the back of her castle, in the middle of a forest scene. It was mostly a dirt square with a small bench surrounded by protective glass. It was the only thing that would survive a battle between her and the halfa.

She gritted her teeth in anticipation of the day's battle. He would put up a decent fight, but she knew that in the end his death would be inevitable. And she would cheer. The others would cry, but she would ignore them.

The others. They proposed a problem for her. What would be done with them once Phantom was vanquished? The techo-geek could spend the rest of his days as an assistant to Skulker or Technus, or he could live the rest of his life one a barren island in the middle of the ghost zone. The older sister would most likely be handed over to Spectra. But the other halfa. She was his clone. And for that, she would have to die. No way could there be kids that looked like him or had his genes. They would only turn against her. No, the girl had to die.

Vengeance turned her thoughts back towards Danny. Did he fully comprehend his punishment? The reason he was about to die? In the end, he would. She would make sure of that. She had decided that there would be a guard waiting at the edge of the field for his death. When his ghost floated out of his body, the guard would grab the defeated soul and be forced to watch as she devoured his body, piece by piece so that he could never return. Revenge would be sweet.

"It is time! Bring them to the arena!" Vengeance called to the guards.

She could almost taste the blood on her lips as he walked boldly towards her. His head was high and eyes full of determination. That was all the better; he would be crushed by defeat. The other three were sending him concerned glances. They were guided towards the bench as he was lead to face her.

Vengeance gave him a smug look as he stood in front her, awaiting any signal for the fight to begin.

"You won't get away with this," he growled.

"You just have to accept she wanted it because you were a sad excuse for a friend." A bell cut through the tension. "And now you are going to pay." With that final thought on the floor, she raced forward and with a quick thrust sent him flying into a tree.

She raced towards him. "Transform you idiot. Where's Phantom to defend your friend now?"

Danny fell to the ground and tried to stop his aching thread from throbbing. He hadn't seen that coming. Vengeance was fast, but she probably didn't have the practice he did with hand to hand combat. That Phantom comment stung as well, but he was numb to it.

Danny picked himself up and faced the ghost whom had taken his friend's life. He would NOT let Sam down. Wordless, he warily eyed Vengeance.

Just as he hoped, she lunged at him and aimed a punch. Anticipating it, he stepped to the side and dealt a hard blow to the side. Vengeance was flung to the ground, but bounced back instantly. She flew at him again, but when he stepped to the side, she turned intangible and sent him sprawling to the ground.

"This is pitiful. Transform and give me a real fight." She spat at him.

"I will beat you," Danny tried to say with an air of confidence; they both knew there wasn't a word of truth to the statement.

"You can try boy, you can certainly try." They began to engage in battle again.

Tucker, Jazz, and Danni couldn't tear their eyes from the scene before him. It was hard to see their friend, brother, and DNA donor jumbled left and right. They all knew that Danny had no chance at winning, and it was heart-wrenching seeing him have no advantage against the ghost. For every one hit he landed, twelve more were made by Vengeance, who continued to urge him to change to Phantom. He couldn't, but she didn't know that. As Danny fell to the ground again, Tucker felt a tap on his shoulder.

"What Jazz?" Vengeance picked Danny up and began kicking him before he tried to hit her and she released him.

"Tucker, from the research you guys did on ghosts; they all have an obsession, right?"

"No doubt about it. Why?" Why was she even asking at a time like this? Danny was being creamed and she was wondering about research!

"Danny was a ghost, so he therefore had an obsession." Jazz tore her eyes from the battle and looked at Tucker.

"Correct…where is this going?"

"He still has it, doesn't he?"

Tucker reviewed the actions of the past day and the will it took for Danny to be fighting at the moment. "I would say so."

"And it's Sam?"

"Yeah…" It_ was _anyway, he didn't add.

"…do you think it could work in the opposite direction?"

"What do you mean?" Tucker gave a sidelong glance at Jazz.

"Well, Danny's a human turned halfa turned human. So because he was a ghost before he came human again, he therefore still has his obsession. But can an obsession follow after death?"

"I think I'm still lost."

"What is Vengeance's obsession?"

"I'm pretty sure it's to take revenge against Danny."

"Why would that be then? She's never met him in her life."

"Continue…"

"Either that or her afterlife…"

Tucker began to put the pieces together. "Are you saying that-"

"Tucker, Vengeance has never seen Danny before, but her obsession is taking him out. Vengeance said that Sam named her. That means Sam had to be there when Vengeance's human form died. And one last thing."

"Say it," Tucker said, dreading what he guessed was about to come.

"What happened to Sam's ghost?"

There was a deafening silence as the fighters took a momentary pause.

That's right, Tucker though. What _did _happen to Sam's ghost? She should have one, seeing as Danny did. But there was no mention of her. "That's right."

"Vengeance!" Jazz yelled to him. "WHAT HAPPENED TO SAM'S GHOST?"

"What?" both Vengeance and Danny asked at the same time. They both turned to stare quizzically at the redhead.

"Sam was there when you died, so a human went straight to a ghost. If you were there when Sam died, what happened to her ghost?"

Danny thought about it and turned back to Vengeance. "She's right! Where is Sam?"

Vengeance frowned. She hadn't wanted to reveal that information. The girl was too smart for her own good. "There was no ghost."

"Liar!" Danny shouted as he raced for Vengeance's throat. "Where is she? Where is Sam?"

Vengeance caught Danny's hand before he reached her and began to lift him and herself into the air. Holding on by only his hand, he stopped struggling as she lifted him higher and higher. He returned to glaring at her.

"Where is Sam?"

Vengeance looked him in the eye. "You want to know where your precious girl is? Fine. First off, she's not known as Sam anymore. Just like you're known as Phantom, not Fenton. Secondly, I didn't lie; she wants you dead. And your afterlife doesn't count." Danny gulped. He didn't realize that she hated him that much. There was no way she could, was there? Suddenly, he wasn't so sure he wanted to find her. But he had to. She was _Sam_.

"Where is she then? You talk like you know who she is. Tell me!" he demanded.

Vengeance lifted him so he was eye to eye with her. "Me."

With that final word, she let him fall to the ground, his eyes frozen wide in shock. She watched as he landed in the arena with a sickening thud. Sam's eyes never left his, and not once was there a flicker of pity for him in her heart.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

hides behind tree DON'T HURT ME!

I hope there aren't any hard feelings for that revelation…or you can just flame at me in a review, I'll take it, thanks.

I would've kept writing her e (and I really wanted to) but after the next scene, the story can split in two directions. I've decided to give the story an alternate ending. But I still haven't decided which one will be the real ending, or how those both end up happy (it WILL be a happy ending if it's the last thing I do). So, while I brainstorm, maybe you could review for me? That's a lovely incentive for me as the writer.

In your review, if you're not going to complain about Vengeance (which I'd actually like to hear thoughts about what your reaction was) tell me what you think will happen. I'm curious to know.

Anyway, for now,

Lynn out.


	10. Chapter 10

-in a singsong voice- I'm baaacckkk!!!!

Wow, that was probably the biggest batch of strong, emotional reviews I've ever recieved. -sniff- It makes me so proud. : )

Lots of people seemed a bit, er, passionate about Sam being Vengeance. In case anyone's wondering, I now sleep with the lights on and doors locked, so don't think of doing anything! jk.

Thanks sooooo much to my wonderful, fantastic reviewers!!!

witchdoctor42- that whisper voice is the reason my door is locked tonight. jk. Smoof right back at ya.

Me-agaisnt-the-world - Yes, Sam does hate him, and yes, she wants him dead. We should hopefully learn more about that this chapter. The whole revenge thing follows suit too.

phantomphriend- I know, I feel bad for Danny too...

Yenattirb-Wait no more! The chapter is here!

piloneo- don't worry about the halfa thing. That will come in this chapter as well

BlueAqua- here you go!

TheAntisocialYouth-glad you liked it.

dark dragon: how is she doing this to danny? revenge is the most probable cause. I'll get more into that in this chapter.

And that concludes the thanks section. I love all of you!! You really made my day by the overwhelming responses. Keep it up!

Without further adue, I present to you (oh gosh, I'm rhyming again) CHAPTER 10!!

* * *

When the dust cleared from Danny's fall, Sam surveyed the stricken boy. His icy eyes seemed to be two puddles that had just been stepped in by a person with mud on their shoes. His mouth was open from shock, and a trickle of blood rolled out unnoticed. His hair was filthy and ruffled, and his clothes looked worn. 

Vengeance gave a small grin as she hovered in the air above him. "Isn't this quaint?" she called to him. "You came to "rescue" your so called friend from death, but you don't realize that death has had her all along! Pitiful."

Jazz, Danni, and Tucker all gasped.

"_That's Sam?_" Jazz whispered, unbelieving.

"It...it can't be!" Tucker stuttered. "There's no way that could be Sam! She wouldn't...she couldn't!"

"It might actually be possible..." Danni muttered. "It would explain tons of things. Like her knowledge of the ghost zone. There's no way Vengeance would've been able to exploit weaknesses if she hadn't known about them from fighting alongside Danny...and the control of her powers...she grew remarkably fast for being dead so short a time. She must have watched Danny closely when he developed his and knew what she was capable of."

Back on the battefield, Danny's body refused to get up. Instead, he lay there, eyes staring at Vengeance. His heart was pounding and his brain was so numb it had to run a check on his body subconsciously. She was...she was _Sam!_

Vengeance floated down and landed softly on the ground. Her stance was confident as she gaze at him with sharp eyes. "You are pitiful. Right on the dirt where you belong for abandoning a friend in her time of need. For gonig on with your life and not returning."

Danny snapped out of shock as he realized he couldn't let her think that. "No Sam! That's-" He was interrupted by an ecto-blast that threw him across the grounds and into a hard tree. He slumped down.

"Don't you DARE try to tell me that's not how it was!"

Danny's eyes tiredly lifted open. His body couldn't take much more of this pounding. If he did...well, he wasn't going to think about what would happen if he did. He propped himself up on his elbows and then slowly stood up. "Sam...listen to me..."

"Listen to you say what Daniel Fenton/Phantom?" Her glare bore through his skull. "That you're sorry, it wasn't supposed to happen and that you want to take me home to live happily ever after? That won't cut it this time kid." She leaped towards him and pinned him to the ground. "You don't get it, do you? This isn't one of those stories that has a happy ending where the good guy beats the bad guy and gets the girl. Oh no. This is a story about the destruction of friendship, hatred, abandoment, revenge and death.You left me to die!" She began to sock him in the stomach with every word she said. "_YOU! LEFT! ME! TO! DIE!"_

"I swear Sam," Danny panted, sweat pouring down his cringing face. "On my honor, I didn't leave you to-"

Suddenly she flew into the air and let rain down a thunderstorm of ecto-blasts. "On you _honor?_ What kind of _honor_ do you have? You abandon your best friend, broke her heart and forced her to suicide, then dare to show your face again? And then you don't even fight in your strongest form when challanged to fight her murderer! What honor is that?!"

Danny collapsed to the ground. There was no more strength him to fight after that brutal wave. He...he just couldn't go on. His heart had broken for his closest friend...and the pain she had gone through...because of him...he was about to die knowing that in the end, he was no hero. How could he be? He was just a boy who had been careless and that had cost him a life. Poor Sam, he thought as his heart melted. If only I could've said...

In the midst of her rampage, Vengeance realized that the time had come for her to finish off her prey.

"She's...she's going to kill him!" Jazz's face paled and she fell back into the stands. Tucker and Danni fell beside her, both of their eyes never leaving the scene before them.

"No..." Tucker put his hand to his head. "This can't be the end..."

"DANNY!" Danni cried out. Tears were in her eyes as she watched her "cousin" lose the ultimate fight.

In a flash, the ghost girl lifted Danny's limp form up and carried him high into the realms of the ghost zone to the point where no one else could see them. She held him close to her to allow one last look of what he had created to be forever scarred into his mind. Once she deemed them to be at an appropriate height, she created an ecto-bomb and held it in her hand. "Any last words, creep?"

"I'm sorry Sam...for everything that has happened. But it was all for you...everything was for you..." his whispered to the best of his ability. His voice was ladened with sorrow and regret.

"What was for me? The lonliness? The bitterness? The after-life that you'll soon be joining to the full for the first time?"

"No," Danny gasped. It was becoming harder to speak and every word became a piercing nail to his lungs. "My powers..."

"What about them? They caused this entire problem. What do they have to do with any of this?" Danny looked into Sam's eyes. They were so dark and hard...

"The portal...rebuild it...ecto...needed...there was none...to save you...my powers...gone..."

Vengeance had not expected this and it shook her to the very core. "What did you say?"

Physically at a loss for words, Danny did the only thing he was able to do. With the last bit of energy and will to live within him, he reached forward and gave Sam a kiss on her lips. "I love you."

"What?" Out of reflex she released everything in her hands. But she forgot that the ecto-bomb was still in her hands and it latched onto Danny, who had also began to fall.

Danny felt himself falling along with feeling the ecto-energy cling to him like a magnet. He heard it count down to the last few seconds.

3 - It had been nice, the life that he had lived. Phantom had saved more people and had made more of a difference in the world then Fenton could have in a million years. And he had been blessed to have such loyal friends and family by his side the entire time.

2 -He thought of his family, school and Tucker, and how much they all meant to him. And how he would never be able to explain everything to them. They would come to understand...eventually...but it would take some time.

1- He had only one regret in his entire life, and he had just erased it by revealing those last three words to his love. That's what she still was. It was what she would always be. Danny realized in the last moment of his life that he truly did still love her. No matter she had locked him away and accused him and essentially killed him. She was still the beautiful girl whom he had loved. And she always would be.

"Where'd they go?" Tucker shouted after Danny and Sam had disappeared in the ghostly green area. He was unable to see any of them.

"Oh Lord, she's going to drop him again." Jazz realized. "There's no way he can make it..."

"What can we do?" Tucker asked frantically to the two girls. He turned to face them. "There has to be something! Jazz, you're a genius, I'm a techno-geek and Danni, you have ghost powers! Surely there must be something!!!"

"I'm going up there to stop her," Danni leaped into the air without thought. With the silent blessings of Jazz and Tucker, she rose higher and higher. Suddenly an explosion rocked the air. She searched the area with her eyes rapidly until she spotted a ragged figure dropping towards the ground.

"DANNY!" she cried out. But there wasn't enough time to catch him. He was too far away.

Jazz and Tucker watched in horror as they saw their beloved friend and brother crash into the ground with an ominous bang. Dust kicked up around the entire arena and for a moment, everyone was blinded.

* * *

AGGHH!!! NOT ANOTHER CLIFFY!

I know this is the next tally in a numerous amount of cliffies I've put you all through, but I ask you to endure this last one! The story will conclude at the next chapter (If all goes right), but I will promise an alternate ending. I just have to decide which one is the real and which is the alternate.

In the mean time, you can help quicked the pace by adding a review! ...and maybe reviewing for my other story, Secret of the Girl Next Door. Here's the problem: I can't update this story until I update that one (my personal rule). I can't update that one without 5 reviews (I have like, two or three each chapter...and it's always the same people). So you can help by reviewing there too!

Thanks


	11. Chapter 11

And here's the climatic chapter everyone's been waiting for...

...or maybe you'll be waiting for the next one, because this one is so short...

Reviewers thanks:Kats02980416,piloneoMe-agaisnt-the-world, kpfan72491, phantomphriend, TheAntisocialYouth, witchdoctor42, JesusFreak991, Kerrilea, Japanese-Fanatic

You all rock. Now here's Chapter 11

Disclaimer: For the remainder of the story, I do not own Danny Phantom. If I did, lord knows I wouldn't be writing fanfictions about it; I would be writing episodes.

* * *

The silence that had shrouded the battlefield thickened.

"Danny..." Jazz whispered through tears as she fell into Tucker's arms. Tucker, who had barely been able to catch her, felt numbness spread throughout his entire body.

Danni froze in the sky as she watched the dust begin to settle around where Danny had landed. She hadn't been in time-she hadn't been able to save him. After all he had done for her, stabilizing her and protecting her from Vlad. She had failed him.

High in the sky, Sam lost her breath. What had just happened? He...he..

Her thoughts were jumbled as she stared down at the cloud of dirt below. Was what he said true? He gave up his powers to save her? No, he had to be lying! There was no way that he would do anything like that! It dawned upon Sam that she could not remember a time where Danny lied to her. He had always been truthful; he had said honesty was an important foudation of friendship.

He had come to save her. He had really come to rescue her. Danny hadn't forgotten about her, he tried his best, because that's what he always gave. All that and more.

...and she had emotionally and physically torn him to pieces as a result. Her face paled as she realized the depths of what she had done. As Vengeance, she had tried to make him feel that pain that she had thought he dealt her...she had tried to destroy him to the best of her ability and, from the looks of it, succeeded.

With nothing left to do, her scared empty eyes fell down to where the dirt cloud was disappearing.

The eerie light emitting from the green walls began to shine through the dirty muck that had filtered into the air. The dust began to clear away, revealing a floating solitary figure. Without warning, another figure appeared, this one sprawled across the ground, unmoving. The dust cleared, revealing on very confused Danny Phantom floating over a very dead Danny Fenton.

He tugged a bit on his white hair, then looked at his gloves. A looked of regret appeared on his face.

"Aw crap, I died."

* * *

It's short. I know. Don't do something you'll regret later because of it. : )

The story will either have a serious end or a comical end. And then there will be an alternate end (which will begin with the revision of this chapter, so if you didn't like it, stick around for later).

Thanks to the reviewers for this story, and Secret of the Girl Next Door, I appriciate you all!

Now go do your job. : ) For the remainder of the story, I accept flames.


	12. Chapter 12

After going throught much debating with-okay, I just decided that because I have a writer's block, this ending will be the humerous ending. I would make it serious, but then I would have to change the ending of the last chapter, and I don't want to make a big mess of that.

So know that this is not the real ending. Think of it as, er, proof that I believe in happy endings. : )

Thanks to my reviewers! I love you all!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfictions, now would I?**

* * *

_"Aw crap, I died."_

Danny hovered over his body. His, er, dead body.

How creepy was that?

Danny was floating above himself. He hadn't really done that before...minus the time he had split himself in half. But that was _nowhere _near this. This was...just weird.

_So...I'm finally dead,_ Danny thought as he glanced around the remenants of the battlefield. _Funny, I thought being dead would feel different than being a halfa. Guess I was wrong._

"Danny?!" a voice called. The ghost turned around and saw his sister and friend racing towards him.

Jazz's eyes were teared as she jumped into her brother's arms. "Oh, Danny! Please, no!"

Tucker would've jumped on Danny too, but he was frozen at the site of Danny's body. Recognizing his friend's hesitation, Danny shakily floated over to him with Jazz in tow.

"How'd it happened Tucker?" Danny's green eyes searched brown ones.

"How did what happen Danny?"

"How did I die?"

Tucker looked at the phantom with disbelief. "You don't remember?"

"No. I remember being held in a prison, but after that it's blank."

"Um," Tucker fumbled for words. "Well, to put it short and sweet, Sam's ghost killed you..."

Danny's face froze, then he broke out in laughter. "Nice one Tucker. What really happened?"

"Danny!" A black and white blurred form swept passed Tucker and knocked Jazz out of his arms. Danny looked down to see Danni in tears.

"I never would've brought you here if I had known you were going to die!" the girl wailed. "This is all my fault!"

Danny put his arms around her, "It's okay Danni. Don't blame yourself. Everyone dies. Besides, it's not like I'm gone."

She squeezed him tightly and ignored the tears in her eyes. "I know, but still..."

As Tucker watched Danni cling to his friend, he noticed that Danny's eyes radiated with a peace he hadn't seen for days. It was good to see Danny happy, even if Sam killed him.

Speaking of Sam...

Tucker looked up as a shadowed passed over him. She was coming to the ground!

"Danny...she's coming," Tucker whispered, his voice shaking. What would happen?

Danny released his 'cousin' from his arms and lifted his eyes to Sam's descending figure. Her eyes were tired, and she seemed slightly lost.

"Tucker says you killed me," he called to her.

Upon hearing his voice, Sam's eyes lit up and she raced to embrace him. "Danny...I'm so sorry...can you-"

Before she could finish, a light appeared in the area. It momentarily blinded the entire party to the point they had to turn away. Tucker was the first to look back and see a floating form in front of them.

"It's the grim reaper!" he cried out, running to hide behind Jazz. "Stay away! Stay away!"

"I am NOT the grim reaper," Clockwork bellowed at the cowering boy. "He doesn't even exist."

Tucker blushed and stepped out from his hiding spot. "I knew that."

"Clockwork?" Jazz asked. "What are you doing here?"

From the looks given to him by Danny, Danni, Sam and Tucker, Clockwork knew that they all were asking the same question. He sighed as he changed from his old age state to his youngest state. The Master of Time then proceeded to glare at the entire group.

"This was NOT how the future was supposed to go! You are all messing up the time stream! Do you know that because of this scene right here, Ember takes over the world, is betrayed by Skulker who then hands her over to Mr. and Mrs. Fenton to disect, and then because of that, the Box Ghost becomes mayor and all the boxes in the world are used to build him a castle?!" Clockwork's normally calm voice was agitated and annoyed. "This causes a serious rift in the time stream! And to top it all off, Jazz over there ends up marrying Dash Baxter which causes you, Danny, to become angry with her and haunt all of her descendants for the rest of eternity!"

There was an awkward silence. On top of the scary, frightening and outrageous future, no one had actually seen the ghost mad before. It was slightly unnerving.

Jazz broke the silence. "Ew. Dash and I?"

"Now I have to go and reset time back to the way it was SUPPOSED to go. And this time, it won't be easy."

Tucker had a thought. "Does that mean Danny doesn't die?"

"Nice try," Clockwork shot at him.

"Aww," everyone grumbled.

"Time out!" Clockwork called, and everyone in the room froze. He gave them one last look before pushing the button on the top of his staff. "Let's do it right this time."

-----

"Oh Lord, she's going to drop him again." Jazz realized. "There's no way he can make it..."

"What can we do?" Tucker asked frantically to the two girls. He turned to face them. "There has to be something! Jazz, you're a genius, I'm a techno-geek and Danni, you have ghost powers! Surely there must be something!!!"

"I'm going up there to stop her," Danni leaped into the air without thought. With the silent blessings of Jazz and Tucker, she rose higher and higher. Suddenly an explosion rocked the air. She searched the area with her eyes rapidly until she spotted a ragged figure dropping towards the ground.

"DANNY!" she cried out. But there wasn't enough time to catch him. He was too far away.

Jazz and Tucker watched in horror as they saw their beloved friend and brother crash into the ground with an ominous bang. Dust kicked up around the entire arena and for a moment, everyone was blinded.

* * *

Haha, and now the real ending shall begin. : D 

I don't know if anyone found that even slightly amusing, but my conscience wouldn't let me drop it.

So R&R, and I'll be back with the real ending soon.


	13. Chapter 13

And the next to last chapter!! It's here!

Sorry for the wait. I had finals last week and then got grounded. But here it is! The next to final chapter!

Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers and new friends I've made through this story! You all rock.

Disclaimer: I don't own DP. At all. So bug off.

* * *

The dust lingered dramatically for a moment, and then disappeared.

All that remained was the tattered and limp form of Danny Fenton.

"Oh! Danny! Please, NO!" Jazz cried out. She jumped off of the bleachers and ran towards the body of her brother. Upon reaching it, she found a bloody and derranged mess. His hair was a chalky color, matter with blood. His arms were ridden with dirt and had become raw with the constant beating it had undergone.

Tucker stared silently at his friend, his eyes brimming with tears. "I can't believe it. After all we've gone through..."

Danni flew down from the sky and stood next to Tucker, tears trickling down her face. "Cousin..."

Reluctantly, Jazz turned Danny over, praying that he would stir and say something. Anything. "Please Danny, wake up." Nothing. His eyes remained cold, lifeless, and unmoving. The shining blue orbs she had always protected were gone. No more.

From above, Sam's heart fell. He...he...he loved her? The entire time he had been waiting for her to return? He had given up his powers to bring her home?

And she had just killed him.

But now she would do anything to bring him back. What could she do though? There were limits and rules to life and death. Certain procedures that had to be undergone, most involving the prescense of another individual. She didn't have time for that.She needed to bring Danny back now.

A light bulb appeared above her head, and in the same instant she dove like a bullet towards Danny's bent frame. She lay by his side and looked at him longingly.

"Do you have any respect for the dead?" Tucker yelled at Sam. "You just took my best friend from me and now you dare to show your face here?" His fists curled into balls. "How could you do it Sam? He freakin' loved you, for crying aloud! Do you know what he went through to save you? What all of us went through? We battled EVERY SINGLE GHOST IN THE GHOST ZONE just to rescue you and how do you repay us? You KILL the one who loved you?"

"I kniow Tucker," Sam whispered, a tremur in his voice.

"Then what are you doing here?" Jazz asked. Her eyes bore threateningly through Sam's pale face.

"I..I.." Tears began to form at the edge of her eyes. "...I think I know how to bring him back."


	14. Chapter 14

And the last chapter!! It's here!

Sorry for the wait. I had finals last week and then got grounded. But here it is! The final chapter!

Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers and new friends I've made through this story! You all rock.

Disclaimer: I don't own DP. At all. So bug off.

* * *

The dust lingered dramatically for a moment, and then disappeared. 

All that remained was the tattered and limp form of Danny Fenton.

"Oh! Danny! Please, NO!" Jazz cried out. She jumped off of the bleachers and ran towards the body of her brother. Upon reaching it, she found a bloody and derranged mess. His hair was a chalky color, matter with blood. His arms were ridden with dirt and had become raw with the constant beating it had undergone.

Tucker stared silently at his friend, his eyes brimming with tears. "I can't believe it. After all we've gone through..."

Danni flew down from the sky and stood next to Tucker, tears trickling down her face. "Cousin..."

Reluctantly, Jazz turned Danny over, praying that he would stir and say something. Anything. "Please Danny, wake up." Nothing. His eyes remained cold, lifeless, and unmoving. The shining blue orbs she had always protected were gone. No more.

* * *

From above, Sam's heart fell. He...he...he loved her? The entire time he had been waiting for her to return? He had given up his powers to bring her home? 

And she had just killed him. The realization of everything that had just taken place loomed over her, and she felt an immense guilt place itself on her shoulders. She realized that the last few days she had overplayed her emotions to a point where she believed what wasn't true. She had let fear build in her and take her to a place she didn't need to go. She had crossed over to a point where she had _killed her best friend!_

But now she would do anything to bring him back. What could she do though? There were limits and rules to life and death. Certain procedures that had to be undergone, most involving the prescense of another individual. She didn't have time for that.She needed to bring Danny back now.

A light bulb appeared above her head, and in the same instant she dove like a bullet towards Danny's bent frame.

"Do you have any respect for the dead?" Tucker yelled at Sam as she landed next to them. "You just took my best friend from me and now you dare to show your face here?" His fists curled into balls. "How could you do it Sam? He freakin' _loved you_, for crying aloud! Do you know what he went through to save you? What all of us went through? We battled EVERY SINGLE GHOST IN THE GHOST ZONE just to rescue you and how do you repay us? You KILL the one who loved you?"

"I know Tucker," Sam whispered, a tremur in his voice.

"Then what are you doing here?" Jazz asked. Her eyes bore threateningly through Sam's pale face.

"I..I.." Tears began to form at the edge of her eyes. "...I think I know how to bring him back."

The blood of everyone on the field froze as they stared at her.

"What do you mean?" Jazz eyed Sam carefully.

"There's a, um, way to bring him back. It's complicated, but I think I might be able to do it."

"This better not be a trick," Danni warned.

"Trust me, it's not." Sam assured her. Quietly, she turned towards Danny. Sam kneeled down next to him, and placed her hands over his heart. Within her mind, she summond a power that had been hidden in her mind for the past few days. A power she had never wanted to use. Without hesitation, she now grasped it and willed it to the surface.

Tucker gasped as Sam began to glow a soft purple. What was she doing?

"She's regathering their essences," Danni stated, confounded.

"What?" Jazz asked, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Essence, like the soul," Danni explained. "She's...well, it's complicated to explain. A ghost is the soul of a departed person that has taken on an image. Everytime a ghost touches something, or someone, a bit of their essence stays behind."

"So what does that have to do with anything?" Tucker asked.

"Well," Danni thought for a moment. "When Danny died, his ghost should have appeared. It didn't, which reveals that he somehow didn't have one left...Sam is summoning it all back at the moment." Danni paused as she thought about it. "It's amazing that she's able to do this."

"Why?" Jazz asked.

"Not all ghosts can withstand the amount of energy it takes to summon the essence of someone back.That's why it's never been done before..." Danni looked at Sam in awe. "Astounding..."

The trio watched as beautiful sparklets of purple surrounded Danny and Sam in a sphere-like form. It began to glow.

"Hey, what's that Danni?" Tucker pointed off to the distance where blue specks similar to the purple had appeared.

"Say what?" Danni spouted out, staring between the blue and purple sphere. "No way! That's impossible!"

"What is?" Jazz asked, staring intently at her brother's clone. "Is something going wrong?"

"It's incomprehendable!"

"What is?" Tucker echoed.

"THERE'S NO WAY!"

Jazz and Tucker began to yell in unison, "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

Danni looked bewildered, "I think I made a mistake...the BLUE sparklets are Danny's essence, which means the purple's are..."

"Sam's?" Tucker guessed. Danni's silent nod confirmed it.

The blue essence began gathering with the purple essence, and they shimmered as they danced in the sphere.

"I'm not sure how to essences will react to um, mixing, like they are..." Danni said concerningly... "They might..." Suddenly the area filled with a blinding with light, emitting from the sphere. Tucker put his hands over his eyes, as did Jazz and Danni. A whining noise filled the air as all the surrounding particles began to vibrate, causing an intense force to shimmer around the tearful group.

she was cut off by Sam's scream to her. _"DANNI! USE THE BEAM NOW!" _

Without hesitation, Danni flew into the air and summoned the largest ecto-beam she had ever created. With as much force as she could muster, she threw it down at the swirling mass of energy.

* * *

Deep in another part of the ghost zone, Clockwork glanced thoughtfully through a portal, watching the humans below relaxing on a couch. 

"Sam, will you pass the popcorn?" Fourteen-year-old Danny Fenton asked his girlfriend, Sam Manson. The couple and Tucker were sitting in Sam's theater watching Dead Teacher X. A week had passed since the incident that had changed the lives of the three teens, and they had all adjusted nicely back into society.

Clockwork chuckled as Danny began to pass it to her piece by piece.

"Danny, you know as well as I do that's not what I meant," Sam glared at him.

"Well sorry," Danny exagerrated his arms. "I kinda have to spell everything out for you ever since the incident." That's what they were refering to it as. Incident. Something that would _never_ happen again.

"Hey, I saved both our behinds in the end, so no complaining." Sam threw a piece of the popcorn back at Danny, signaling the beginning of a popcorn war.

Tucker just sat back and watched his two best friends make a mess of the floor. He wouldn't complain though. First off, he wouldn't have to pick it up, and secondly, he was glad to have them both back. Tucker's thoughts drifted to right after Danni had completed the essence thing. They had waited for minutes until they could see clearly, then rushed to the side of the perfectly healed Danny, who had been blinking, rather confused.

"Am I dead?" were the first words that had come out of the boy's mouth. Jazz and Tucker had laughed through tears and hugged him until he was forced to use the universal choking sign to prove he WOULD be dead if they didn't let go.

After celebrating he was alive, they realized Sam had disappeared. After a very dedicated hunt, they found her pounding on a door, demanding to be let out of the room she was locked in. Sam and Danny had immediately embraced, both very much human. When they began lip-locking, Danni had to fake some coughing to politely remind them someone else was there.

An "Ow!" brought Tucker back to the present.

"Hey! That hit me in the eye!"

"Too bad! Maybe if you weren't so busy with the popcorn, you would have noticed!"

"That's it!" Danny yelled with a malicious grin on his face. "It's TICKLE TIME SAMMY!" He pulled her onto the ground and began to tickle her mercilessly.

"Danny! ...please! ...stop...hey! That..." Sam eventually just broke down in laughter.

It was nice to see them smiling again, Tucker thought. And I'm thankful there weren't too many side effects of the weekend. They were there though. Danni had mentioned she wasn't too sure of how two essences would react at the double revival, and it certainly wasn't in the way they could have ever imagined.

Danny was about to cram a fistful of popcorn in Sam's hair when a familliar blue mist arose from his mouth.

"This isn't over," he said firmly to Sam as he stood up.

She rose as well and looked him in the eye. "I should hope it's not. Be safe, okay? For me?"

Danny put his hands on Sam's sholuders and kissed her softly. "Don't worry Sam, there isn't anything in this world I wouldn't do for you." He took a step back.

Two rings appeared around Danny, transforming him into the largely missed Danny Phantom.

The white hair was as smooth and glossy as ever, but his eyes had changed. Instead of a black pupil, a light purple glow emitted from within his neon irsis'. That had been one of the effects of the essence mixture.

The other one resulted in another DP logo. It was exact replica of the one on his chest, minus three small details. One, it was the size of a small tatoo. Second, it was located right over Sam's heart. Thirdly, it glowed faintly whenever she crossed Danny's mind.

Clockwork smiled softly as he watched the boy fly off to fight another enemy. Things were well; as they should be...

...for now.

And that's all that mattered.

* * *

AND THE END! (see, I told you I liked happy endings!) 

-in tears- it's finally done! after months on fanfiction, I have finished the story that I started with. : )

So, what did you think? If anyone's confused about the whole "essence" thing, I'll explain it to them.

Before I go, I'll ask one more question:

Should there be a sequel?

I've set up the story so that there could be one, but I don't know if I want it or not. What's your imput?

So, thanks to all the readers and reviewers. And the nonexistant flamers.

Until the next time inspiration hits,

Lynn


	15. Author's Note: About the Sequel

This is going to be an authors note : ) Not a chapter. An authors note. And because I'm tired and it's WAY too late to be up, I've been driven mad and have decided to write it out formally. Enjoy.

To the readers and reviewers of What He'd Do For You,

After many positive reviews on the concluding chapter of the fanfiction, I am in a good mood. Why do I tell you this? Merely because most everyone who reviewed (I say most, because I still hope more people will) requested that I write a sequel which I was unsure about writing. Here's what I'd like to say:

I am now sure that I will write it.

It has yet to have a title, or any plot line of any kind (Mind you, I'm still thinking about what it should be about). All I have in my head is one scene between Clockwork and Danny. That scene is the reason Clockwork appeared in the final chapter.

A week or two may pass before I begin to post this story (unless by some streak of luck I am hit by inspiration in the morning. Then I promise to spend every moment of summer school working on it). Until then, I hope you all keep safe.

Sincerely,

Lynn

(See? Somewhat formal, if I would stop writing remarks. Anyway, thanks to all the people who have reviewed and favorited me and alerted me. You all hold pieces of my heart.)


	16. Author's Note: The Sequel

Woohoo! Hey guys, I'm back. (Betcha never though that would happen!)

I just wanted to tell you that the sequel is now up, entitled "What He'd Do For Them." This focuses on the future of Danny and Sam's family, and some unexpected side effects to occurances in "What He'd Do for You." Danny, Sam, and Tucker are all there, along with some new characters. coughoffspringcough

You wanted it. It's here.

I would appriciate it if you would read and review it for me. The first chapter is up, and the second should come tomorrow or the day after that, depending on how far I write tonight. (Maybe reviews on the first chapter would encourage me, hm?)

So, that's pretty much it. Once again, thank you all for making the story run along.

Lots'o'love,

Lynn


End file.
